Romance and Adventure
by Elbronyshun
Summary: El amor... sentimiento que ha tocado los corazones de Twilight, Flash, Soarin y Rainbow... Todo esto será como una montaña rusa, ustedes saben a que me refiero... habrán momentos de alegría, tristeza, risas, etc... Pero nada eso, logrará acabar con el verdadero amor que se tienen el uno al otro
1. Chapter 1

Era un muy frío día, no paraba de llover, el único sonido que se escuchaba por todo Ponyville era el de las gotas cayendo y los truenos. La princesa Twilight Sparkle observaba por una de las ventanas de su castillo, ese mal tiempo lo veía como un espejo de sus sentimientos. Se sentía mal, unos pocos días atrás había tenido una discusión con Flash Sentry que la dejo totalmente desanimada, en otras palabras, sin ganas de vivir.

El pegaso no estaba mejor, desde esa discusión ha estado torturándose a sí mismo por haber cometido el error que causó una gran herida en el gran corazón de Twilight. Intentó explicar las cosas de muchas maneras, pero las evidencias estaban por mucho en contra de él, como lamenta haber despertado ese día… ese maldito día.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, de verdad era un día muy oscuro y sombrío. Pero esto no detuvo al pegaso de hacer una irregularidad, sin perder tiempo, salió y comenzó a caminar lentamente sin rumbo por las calles del Imperio de Cristal.

Esta sin duda alguna, era la lluvia más sorprendente de todas, Equestria estaba presenciando un día especial, a pesar de que no era un día festivo.

Shining se percató de eso así que decidió seguirlo para tratar de ayudarlo, es cierto, no podía negar que estaba muy molesto con él por lo que le hizo a Twilight, pero sabía que tal cosa no la había hecho intencionalmente.

Al paso de unos minutos, Shining logró alcanzar a Flash y detenerlo pues se le notaba en la cara que no iba a hacer nada bueno.

— Flash, ¿a dónde vas? — le preguntó Shining con firmeza.

— No importa, solo quiero desaparecer — Flash estaba realmente destrozado, no era una situación de juego.

— No, si importa… me sorprende que por ese mal entendido te des por vencido, recuerdo todo lo que hacías con tal de que te dejara estar en paz con Twilight, en verdad estabas lleno de vida — recordó Shining — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ese Flash que conocía?

— Aquí está… hecho trizas, sintiéndose culpable todos los malditos días… entiende, no tengo ganas de nada si ella… me odia — en lo que Flash dijo esto último, dejo caer una lágrima por el ojo derecho.

Shining estaba tratando de hacerse el frío, pero no pudo aguantar ver tanta tristeza en alguien como Flash. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, haría que más adelante se empezara a odiar con toda el alma, pero a fin de cuentas, son buenas intenciones.

— Jamás pensé esto de mi parte, pero hay una primera vez para todo — al terminar de decir eso, Shining tomó a Flash y se lo llevó de regreso al castillo.

Al llegar allí, Shining se ausentó por unos minutos con Cadence para idear un plan de reconciliación.

— ¿De verdad estás tratando ayudar a Flash a que vuelva con Twilight? — le preguntó Cadence sorprendida.

— Si, yo tampoco me trago esa historia, pero es la realidad — afirmó Shining dejando su rivalidad con Sentry a un lado.

— En verdad, es sorprendente viniendo de tu parte, pero también me alegra que te intereses por los sentimientos de ambos — Cadence estaba realmente feliz, su esposo al fin estaba haciendo algo bueno por Flash.

— Si, búrlate todo lo que quieras, ¿pero me ayudarás? — inquirió Shining arqueando la ceja izquierda.

— Pero por supuesto que si… aunque pienso que deberías llamar a ya sabes quién — sugirió Cadence un poco pensativa.

— No, él es artillería pesada, solo será útil si las cosas se ponen difíciles — aseguró Shining un tanto nervioso, en realidad no le gustaba mencionar el nombre de ese sujeto porque cosas raras podían pasar.

Ya de acuerdo, Cadence y Shining vuelven para hablar con Flash, quien aún seguía entristecido.

Más tarde, el muy elaborado plan de Shining había sido enviado con las amigas de Twilight para que hicieran las cosas más fáciles. Conociéndolas, el resultado sería muy bueno pues si lograban convencerla, Flash tendría todas las de ganar.

— No dará resultado — comentó Rainbow Dash.

— Concuerdo con Rainbow Dash, Twilight no ha salido en días, dudo mucho que este plan pueda llevarse a cabo — explicó Rarity.

— ¿Cómo están tan seguras? — Shining estaba tan confundido que su cerebro apenas procesar todo.

— Solo fíjate en la lluvia, así se siente ella — Applejack tenía algo de razón, pero también sonaba a palabras sin sentido.

— ¿Se siente mojada? — era demasiado notorio, Shining estaba hecho "bolas".

— No, lo que quiere decir es que Twilight se siente como el día de hoy, oscuro y sombrío — corrigió Pinkie Pie.

De por si la situación lo tenía confundido, ahora con una "Pinkie Pie Seria", el destino del cerebro de Shining estaba escrito: "Explotar".

Pero a pesar del estado sentimental de Twilight, las chicas decidieron que intentarían al menos hacer que saliera de su castillo para mirar la luz del sol… cosa que en ese preciso momento no había, pero lo intentarían.

— Bien, entonces avísennos si llegan a tener algún avance con Twilight — indicó Cadence para luego retirarse junto con un Shining callado, para ser precisos, anestesiado, en silencio y encerrado en su pequeño mundo con un tic en el ojo derecho.

Al día siguiente, el clima ya no era el mismo, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol iluminaba toda Equestria.

Bien, este era el momento de actuar, debían hacer salir a Twilight para que se distrajera por un momento si quiera.

Cada una de las chicas se dividió para luego encontrarse en el castillo de "La princesa de La Amistad", un arduo trabajo se avecinaba.

— Perfecto, el águila calva está en su punto — masculló Pinkie Pie haciendo que todas las demás se confundieran.

— ¿De qué hablas, Pinkie Pie? — preguntó Applejack.

— Mira por ti misma — señaló Pinkie Pie hacia un nido en el cual efectivamente se encontraba un águila.

— Y yo que pensaba que hablaba de Twilight — comentó Rarity confusa.

— ¿Twilight se quedó calva? — preguntó Fluttershy.

— Claro que no — respondió Rarity.

— ¿Pero… si llega…? — Fluttershy seguía con la duda hasta que Rainbow tuvo que responder de manera clara.

— No está calva y no se quedará calva, eso no pasa sin razón — aseguró Rainbow Dash tapándole la boca a la pony tímida.

Después de eso, Applejack valientemente decide dar el primer paso, tocando la puerta pues estaba cerrada con llave.

— Twilight, amiga, somos nosotras — anunció Applejack solo para escuchar una respuesta bastante clara y cortante.

— _¡No quiero hablar con nadie! —_ fue lo que se escuchó por parte de Twilight.

— Esto será más tardado de lo que creímos — murmuró Applejack haciendo que todas las demás cayeran al suelo por la pereza.

* * *

 **Aquí el primer capítulo... no es por nada, pero depende de ustedes que esta historia siga... queda a la espera de su reacción**

 **ATTE: "El Mas Odiado"**


	2. Chapter 2

Tras insistir una y otra vez, la misma respuesta por parte de Twilight seguía en pie. No había de otra, era el momento de hacerlo por las malas. Para no perder mucho tiempo, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Fluttershy tomaron a Pinkie Pie para derribar la puerta. Si, la dureza de la cabeza de Pinkie Pie era increíble.

— ¡Más fuerte! ¡No siento nada! ¡Tres golpes más! — era lo que se escuchaba por parte de Pinkie Pie.

Luego de los golpes que mencionó Pinkie, la gran puerta cayó abajo. Ya hecho eso, todas corrieron a lo más alto pues allí estaba Twilight. Al abrir la puerta del lugar en el que estaba Twilight, fueron atacadas por la misma con rayos que salían de su cuerno. Pero todo eso fue inútil ya que Pinkie fue más rápida y se le tiró encima para luego darle un pequeño toque al cuerno para que no siguiera disparando.

En eso, Twilight se rinde y comienza a llorar. En realidad necesitaba a sus amigas pero no lo aceptaba, la depresión podía más que ella.

— Ya, ya… todas estamos aquí — Rarity comenzó a acariciar la melena de Twilight mientras esta se descargaba de tal manera para así estar más tranquila.

Después de que Twilight se desahogara, las demás le dijeron la situación en la que se encontraba Flash, la cuál no era muy diferente. Pero aún así, Twilight seguía sin ganas de saber de el, fue muy duro para ella ese día.

— Está peor que tu, Shining tuvo que ayudarlo para que no cometiera una locura — aseguró Applejack.

— ¿Shining? Jamás pensé que pudiera dejar a un lado sus diferencias solo por ayudar al que me asesinó en vida — se notaba bastante el resentimiento de Twilight, no parecía ella misma.

— No digas eso, querida — le pidió Rarity.

— Rarity tiene razón… además… Flash te quiere recuperar — dijo Fluttershy con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

— Pues lo siento por el, pero yo de aquí no me muevo — fue la decisión final de Twilight.

— ¿No te moverás? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— No — respondió Twilight.

— ¿Ni siquiera un poquito? — preguntó Rainbow Dash nuevamente.

Ante eso, la alicornio no dijo nada. Entonces, Dash se tomó la libertad de hacerle una pequeña broma a Twilight para ver si era cierto eso de que no se iba a mover.

— ¡Twilight! ¡Hay una araña detrás de ti! — exclamó Rainbow haciendo que la alicornio reaccionara al instante volando hacia el techo por el susto — Ajajajajajajaja

Luego de eso, las demás observaron a Dash con total desaprobación.

— Bien, lo siento — se disculpó Rainbow Dash.

— Escuchen, agradezco sus esfuerzos por mi, pero me tomará tiempo olvidar lo que hizo Flash — dijo Twilight bajando poco a poco.

Mas tarde, las demás fueron al Imperio de Cristal para informarle a Cadence y a Shining sobre la situación de Twilight.

— Es un buen avance, pero no suficiente — opinó Shining.

Entonces, Rainbow se puso a la defensiva. La pegaso se dispuso a atacar a Shining físicamente, pero las demás la agarraron antes de que hiciera semejante barbaridad.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuanto costó entrar a ese castillo? Casi pierdo la cabeza — se quejó Rainbow Dash.

— De hecho, fue con la cabeza de Pinkie — corrigió Fluttershy pero al ver que tenía toda la atención sobre ella, se escondió poco a poco hasta que nadie la pudiera ver.

— Será mejor que te vayas a encargar de otras cosas — le susurró Cadence a Shining para que este se marchara del lugar y así dejaran idear un mejor plan.

En lo que Shining se fue, las ideas comenzaron a llover, pero ninguna daba resultado.

— Yo digo que los secuestremos a ambos y los dejemos en un lugar lejano — estalló Pinkie Pie pues tenía la boca tapada para no decir cualquier cosa que lo único que lograría sería confundir a todos.

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo reaccionarían ambos? — preguntó Cadence.

— En el peor de los casos, Flash pierde la cabeza — respondió Pinkie Pie.

Tras oír eso, Cadence no tuvo otra alternativa más que acudir a la opción más temida de Shining, llamar… al… sujeto.

— No tenemos otra opción más que llamarlo, puede que tenga la idea correcta — alegó Cadence escribiendo un pergamino.

— ¿De habla? — preguntó Applejack.

— De Shun — respondió Cadence.

Al terminar de decir ese nombre, uno de los cristales se agrieto notablemente. Al parecer, Shining tenía razón, con solo decir ese nombre cosas raras pasaban.

— Creo que es un punto para Shining — murmuró Cadence escribiendo el pergamino.

— _¡Lo sabía!_ — se escuchó desde lejos.

En un lugar lejano, específicamente en medio de la nada, había un laboratorio secreto disfrazado de roca. Allí se encontraba un pony terrenal con una bata blanca y el sujeto de prueba que realizaba cada uno de los experimentos, Shun.

— ¿Listo? — preguntó el científico.

— No — respondió Shun.

— Perfecto — murmuró el científico presionando un botón que haría girar todo el lugar en el que Shun se encontraba, la velocidad sería indescriptible.

— Aaay, chamaco perro — decía Shun lentamente a causa de tantas vueltas.

Finalizada esa prueba, era momento de hacer otra más, pero desafortunadamente para Shun, el científico no había dicho en que consistía el siguiente experimento.

Justo en ese momento, un pergamino apareció en el cuerno de Shun. El unicornio se dispuso a leerlo, cuando el científico lanzó dinamita y cerró la puerta de la bóveda en la cual estaba Shun.

En menos de 2 segundos, las súplicas del unicornio se empezaron a escuchar, pero eso solo le indicaba al científico, que ya podía detonar la dinamita. Luego de la gran explosión dentro de esa bóveda, el pony abrió la puerta y pudo divisar a un unicornio carbonizado con una cara embobada.

— Prueba superada — anunció el científico.

— Aja… Jajaja… Jajaja — rió Shun para luego caer al suelo.

En lo que recobró el conocimiento, Shun se dispuso a ir al Imperio de Cristal. Gracias a la explosión no había podido leer lo que decía, así que no lo quedo más alternativa que hacer un largo viaje.

— Fue un gusto trabajar contigo — se despidió el científico.

— Espero haberle ayudado… ah… ah… ashiiuuu — el estornudo más raro del mundo había sido expulsado por Shun, quien lo diría — Gracias por el efecto secundario.

— Ya se te pasará — aseguró el científico.

Pero cuando parecía que ya nada iba a ocurrir, Shun observó un botón con un cartel gigante que decía: "No tocar". Últimamente el unicornio había desarrollado un increíble impulso por tocar botones que tuvieran ese tipo de carteles encima.

— ¿No tocar? ¿Por qué dice aquí "No tocar"? — preguntó Shun presionando el botón.

— ¡No! ¡No lo toques! — exclamó el científico echándose encima de la "roca".

Desafortunadamente para ese científico, el impulso de Shun había provocado la desintegración total de su vida y de todos sus experimentos.

— _Nota mental: "No tocar"_ — dijo Shun en su retorcida mente.

* * *

 **¿Quieren saber que pasará? Pues sigan viendo esta historia hasta el final, no cuesta nada… $0.000… Bs. F 0.000 es el costo de leer esto.**


	3. Chapter 3

En lo que Shun llegó al Imperio de Cristal, fue iluminado, por así decirlo, con la situación entre Twilight y Flash. El unicornio, sin si quiera preguntar o algo por el estilo, comenzó a idear un plan que según el, era aprueba de tontos.

Pasados unos 24.5 minutos, el plan perfecto estaba plasmado en un gran papel, tal y como si fuera el plano de un edificio.

— ¿Y…? — era la expresión de Cadence al ver todo ese papel.

— Lo diré con tres letras: "N.T.I" — fue a lo que se limitó a decir Shun.

— ¿Y eso que significa? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— Está más que claro, N.T.I: No Tengo Idea — respondió Shun.

Cuando Cadence terminó de escuchar eso, la única expresión que puso en su cara fue la de "Gran Decepción".

— Bien, creo que le daré uso a la nueva trampa de cocodrilos — murmuró Cadence apunto de marcharse.

— Ok, fue una broma, tuve que pasar el plan de mi cabeza a la realidad — confesó Shun — Verá, esto está compuesto por cinco fases, todas tienen que realizarse al pié de la letra.

— Como si se tratara de un robo — comentó Pinkie Pie.

— Exacto — afirmó Shun pero luego reaccionó — Pinkie, ¿de verdad eres tú?

— Si, solo que ahora las cosas son más serías — aseguró Pinkie Pie colocándose un traje similar al que utilizó cuando el rey Sombra atacó por segunda vez el Imperio de Cristal — ¡Uh! ¡Visión nocturna!

Y justo cuando terminó de decir eso, se estrelló contra una pared, quedando inconsciente.

— Como sea, tenemos que ponerlos en situaciones incómodas todo el tiempo para así lograr avances muy rápidos y por supuesto, seguros — explicó Shun enrollando el gran papel.

En ese momento, Shining estaba por aparecer. Pero en lo que este diviso a Shun, corrió y se escondió en la habitación, específicamente en el armario. Seguido de eso, tomó un libro nerviosamente.

— "Como mantener la calma ante los seres sobrenaturales", capítulo uno: Shun aparece y me quita el libro de los cascos — Shining estaba nervioso a más no poder.

— Dame eso — apareció Shun quitándole el libro a Shining y luego se retiró.

— ¡AAAHHH! — fue lo que se escuchó por parte de un Shining encerrado en el armario.

Al día siguiente, el plan se puso en marcha. Applejack y Rarity estaban vigilando desde el castillo de Twilight, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se encontraban vigilando escondidas en las nubes, mientras que Shun y Pinkie Pie estaban camuflados en todos lados y en ninguno.

Twilight ya había vuelto a la normalidad, se encontraba haciendo nuevamente sus labores de princesa. Era una buena señal.

— Bien, creo que aquí se rompió la taza — murmuró Applejack.

— Ni creas que te vas a ir a Sweet Apple Acress en este momento — dijo Rarity deteniéndola.

— En primer lugar, ¿cómo sabías que me refería a la granja? — preguntó Applejack.

— Por favor, Applejack, todos se saben eso de la taza — respondió Rarity girando los ojos hacia la izquierda.

Unos minutos después, Twilight decidió salir pues debía hacer unas compras urgentes. Ahora les tocaba a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy mientras que Pinkie se encargaba de atraer a Flash para que se pudieran encontrar frente a frente.

— Muy bien, es momento de que monte el puesto — dijo Shun para si mismo haciendo aparecer un puesto de flores, dulces y cosas así — Ya veremos que es lo que pasa entre estos dos.

En poco tiempo, Pinkie logró atraer a Flash al puesto. Solo faltaba que Rainbow y Fluttershy avisaran sobre la posición de Twilight, todo debía salir perfecto.

— ¡Ahí viene! — exclamó Rainbow Dash y su interesante definición de discreción.

— Perfecto, solo escóndete aquí, luego me encargó yo — indicó Shun saliendo con un gran bigote falso — Señorita, princesa, olvidadiza… perdón por eso último, ¿le interesaría llevarse una sorpresa?

— Ehhh, no, en este momento estoy ocupada… — decía Twilight pero "El vendedor" no dejó siquiera que terminara de hablar y se la llevó al puesto.

Estando allí, rápidamente sacó a Flash como si se tratara de un muñeco junto con unas rosas bastante adornadas.

— Oh, miren la hora, me tengo que ir a la cosa de lugar, chaito — fue lo que dijo aquel "señor" de gran bigote desapareciéndose del mapa en solo segundos.

Increíblemente haciendo eso, Shun logró poner a Flash y a Twilight en una situación un poco incómoda, pero Twilight no reaccionaba del todo.

— Y… ¿cómo estás? — preguntó Flash rompiendo el silencio.

— Bien, mejor que nunca — respondió Twilight sin expresión en la cara.

— Me alegro por ti… to-to-to-toma — tartamudeó Flash acercándole las rosas.

— ¿Son para mi? — preguntó Twilight haciéndose la inocente y fingiendo una sonrisa.

— S-si — respondió un sonrojado Flash.

En eso, Twilight huele las rosas y las marchita con un hechizo que discretamente lanzó. Luego de eso, procedió a marcharse.

— Están lindas — fue lo único que dijo Twilight siguiendo su camino.

Cuando la alicornio se desapareció, Shun salió debajo de la tierra con una cara horrible llena de furia y haciendo un tipo de amenaza con la pata delantera derecha.

— ¿Qué precio tienen estos dulces? — preguntó un pony terrenal comiendo un chocolate.

— ¡No! Esos… — claramente había una razón por la cuál Shun no vendía en realidad esos dulces.

— ¡Oh por Celestia! Iré a mi casa y le haré el amor furiosamente a mi esposa — dijo ese pony llevándose los demás dulces.

— Esos dulces… con razón todos los que lo probaban tenían ganas de sexo, en lugar de echarle la sustancia "Derrite Corazones", le eché la sustancia "Pasión Calurosa" — dedujo Shun detenidamente — Juntarme con ese científico loco, que en paz descanse, me hizo mucho daño en el cerebro… tranquilo, Flash, aún quedan más opciones para hacer que Twilight vuelva contigo.

— Shun, agradezco todo el esfuerzo que hacen, pero creo que ella no volverá conmigo — dijo Flash cabizbajo comenzando a caminar sin rumbo una vez más.

Después de estos resultados, nuevamente todos se reunieron en el Imperio de Cristal. Claramente, las cosas debían intensificarse para poder poner manso el corazón de Twilight. Debían organizar sus ideas puesto que el plan de Shun, el mismo lo desechó.

— A este nuevo plan debemos inyectarle esteroides — comentó Shun.

— De alguna manera tenemos que lograr tocar el corazón de Twilight — agregó Cadence.

— Solo en caso de emergencia, Cadence, necesitaré una muestra de tu magia para unir los corazones de los ponies que verdad se aman — aseguró Shun.

— Dalo por hecho — accedió Cadence.

— Necesitaremos a una voluntaria para darle celos… ¿alguna candidata? — preguntó Shun — A quien engaño… Rarity, da un paso al frente.

— ¿Y yo por que? No es que no me caiga bien Flash, pero ¿yo por que? — Rarity creía que era una idea absurda, existía la posibilidad que Twilight le dejara el camino libre.

— Porque tú… ven acá — indicó Shun para poder decírselo al oído — No es por nada, pero creo que tu eres la más glamurosa de todas.

— Pero claro que si… en cierto punto — dijo Rarity con un poco de dudas.

— Pues bien, llegó la hora de enseñarle a Twilight como es que la serpiente se pone los pantis — anunció Shun.

— ¿Eso que quiere decir? — preguntó Cadence.

— Apéguense al plan — respondió Shun sin quitar la sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

 **Si quieren ver más locuras, sigan la historia hasta el final. Si desean sugerir algo, son libres de hacerlo, yo no muerdo. Como siempre, dejen sus Favs, Follows y por supuesto, sus sensuales Reviews. Por cierto, gracias por leer Florwis, un abacho gigante.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ya acordado el nuevo plan, cada uno se dispersó por todo Canterlot. Pero Rarity… era la que más temía hacer mal su parte, era el centro de atención, en pocas palabras. La unicornio había estado batallando en su mente sobre el papel que debía interpretar, se estaba arriesgando a perder a una de sus mejores amigas. Aunque si esto ayudaba a que Twilight abriera los ojos, entonces lo haría sin importar nada.

— Tranquila, Rarity, puedes hacerlo — se decía la unicornio de melena morada a si misma.

Se notaba que no estaba lista, pero para su mala suerte, tenía a Flash a unos pasos adelante. Muy bien, era ahora o nunca, se trataba de los sentimientos de una amiga, debía decirle sobre el nuevo plan a Flash.

— Flash, querido, ¿cómo estás? — preguntó Rarity amablemente.

— Hola, Rarity, pues como me vez… sin ánimo — respondió Flash solo por cortesía.

— Entiendo como te sientes, pero debes luchar por ella — decía Rarity tratando de animar al pegaso — Shun me dijo que fingiéramos ser pareja y así ver como reacciona Twilight, todos sabemos que aún siente algo por ti así que, obviamente no reaccionará muy agradable que digamos pero… ay que intentar.

— No lo se, no creo que le importe. Además, esta mañana le ofrecí unas rosas y las marchitó con un hechizo y luego se fue — recordó Flash con una mirada muy triste.

— Vamos, cariño, no perdemos nada con intentar. Solo fingiremos cuando ella esté cerca para ver como reacciona, de lo demás se encargará Shun — aseguró Rarity.

Después de pensarlo un rato, decidió aceptar. Lo que decía Rarity era cierto, pero ¿qué tal si no funcionaba? ¿Qué tal si Twilight lo seguía ignorando? Por mucho que lo pensaba las cosas se seguían poniendo feas, pero aún así lo intentaría, aún seguía amando a Twilight con todas sus fuerzas.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Twilight tuvo que salir urgentemente gracias a una carta que le había llegado pidiendo ayuda, se trataba de una situación terrible de la cuál se tenía que encargar ella misma.

Rarity y Flash no perdieron esta oportunidad para provocar a Twilight, pero debían esperar a que regresara para así ponerse en marcha. Entraron al castillo y esperaron por horas a que la alicornio llegara. Cuando esta llegó, Flash y Rarity se habían acomodado en uno de los tronos, besándose y acariciándose de la manera más realista posible.

— Ohm, lo siento, pero creo que este no es un lugar apropiado para esas cosas — interrumpió Twilight con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, claramente no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

— Oh, lo siento, Twilight, no fue nuestra intención — mintió Rarity un poco nerviosa.

— Les agradecería que se marcharan ahora mismo, estoy muy cansada — pidió Twilight conteniendo la rabia.

Flash y Rarity se marcharon como si nada. En lo que se perdieron de la vista de la alicornio, esta cerró la puerta con furia. Pero rápidamente, Flash y Rarity regresaron rápidamente para escuchar por la puerta que era lo que Twilight decía molesta.

— _¡¿Es enserio?! ¡¿Con una de mis mejores amigas?! ¡Estás pasándote de la raya, Flash Sentry! Pensaba perdonarte, pero ahora que vi esto, ni muerta te voy a dar otra oportunidad_ — fue lo que se escuchó por parte de Twilight, unas muy fuertes y desgarradoras palabras.

— Genial, ahora empeoré las cosas… ya es oficial, me quiero hacer polvo, polvo que el viento se lleve a un viaje sin fin — se lamentó Flash.

— No digas eso, algo más tenemos que intentar — aseguró Rarity.

— Déjalo, Rarity, ella no me quiere volver a ver — murmuró Flash comenzando a volar hasta perderse de la vista de la unicornio.

La verdad era triste ver a ese pegaso rendirse así de fácil, con esto que escuchó salir de la boca de Twilight, fue la última gota en el vaso… No tenía de otra más que tratar de olvidar a esa pony, esa pony que a pesar de ser una princesa, lo quiso tanto siendo un simple guardia en el Imperio de Cristal.

Pero Rarity no se quería de patas cruzadas, ella tomó valor después de varios minutos y entro al castillo buscando a Twilight. Para su sorpresa, la alicornio mirando por la ventana, soltando un par de lágrimas.

De verdad le dolía lo que había visto, perder a ese pegaso que la quiso tanto a pesar de ser una princesa, a pesar de que le gustaran tanto los libros. Ese sin duda, era un amor verdadero. Pero por un mal entendido, todo se había tirado a la basura.

— Lo sigues amando, ¿cierto? — preguntó Rarity.

— Si… pero ahora está contigo, no podría interponerme entre los dos — respondió Twilight sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

— Querida… el y yo… no tenemos nada, solo era para darte celos — aseguró Rarity.

— Pero aún así, después de cómo lo he tratado, dudo mucho que quiera estar conmigo — Twilight se sentía muy mal al respecto, no encontraba que hacer más que ahogar sus penas.

— Eso no es cierto, Twilight, el aún te ama… lo que pasa es que no le has permitido demostrártelo — trató Rarity de consolar a Twilight.

— ¿Qué hago, Rarity? — preguntó Twilight con lágrimas en ambos ojos — No quiero perderlo, yo aún lo quiero.

— Tranquila, algo surgirá en menos de lo que te imaginas — respondió Rarity acariciando la melena de la alicornio.

Al día siguiente, Shun y Pinkie estaban esperando a que Twilight saliera mientras que Applejack y Rainbow Dash esperaban a que Flash se apareciera. Ambos equipos tenían algo planeado para Flash y Twilight.

En lo que la princesa salió del castillo, Shun la golpeo con un hechizo para deshabilitar su magia mientras que Pinkie se le echó encima, cubriéndola con un gran saco.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quiénes son? — preguntó Twilight.

— Créeme, es por tu bien — respondió Shun.

— Esa voz… oye, te conozco, déjame ir — exigió Twilight.

— Claro que no bobita, es por tu bien — repitió Pinkie Pie.

— ¿Pinkie? ¿Tu también? Enserio, ya déjenme libre — exigió Twilight una vez más.

— ¡No! — se negaron Shun y Pinkie al unísono.

Mientras tanto, Applejack y Rainbow Dash seguían esperando a que el pegaso apareciera para así poner en marcha la siguiente parte del plan.

— ¿Cuánto más se seguirá tardando? — se quejó Rainbow Dash.

— Ten paciencia, las cosas buenas llegan a los que esperan — murmuró Applejack.

— Si, claro, he estado esperando por eternidades a que los Wonderbolts me noten y aquí estoy, como un fantasma — chilló Rainbow Dash.

— Cálmate, ya aparecerá. Si no, bueno, tendremos que buscarlo y haremos lo que tú quieras — aseguró Applejack.

— Trato hecho — accedió Rainbow Dash chocando su casco delantero derecho con el de la pony obrera.

Unos minutos después, Flash apareció cabizbajo. Era la oportunidad perfecta, no estaba pendiente del camino por el que andaba.

— Ahora — indicó Applejack.

En menos de diez segundos, Rainbow y Applejack tenían a Flash dentro de un gran saco, tal y como lo hicieron Pinkie Pie y Shun con Twilight.

— _Perfecto, estoy secuestrado. Cuando se den cuenta de que no traigo nada, me querrán matar por hacerles perder el tiempo_ — murmuró Flash dentro del saco sin moverse.

Al terminar de escuchar eso, Applejack giró los ojos hacia la izquierda en señal de fastidio, últimamente Flash lo que hacía era lamentarse.

— Oye, Applejack… — decía Rainbow Dash con iluminación en los ojos.

— Ni lo pienses, no tuvimos que buscarlo así que no hay trato — se negó Applejack.

— Oh vamos, tiene que ser una broma — se quejó Rainbow Dash.

— No, no lo es — aseguró Applejack.

En lo que llegaron al punto de encuentro, se encontraron con Pinkie Pie y Shun junto a un saco.

— ¿Lo tienen? — preguntó Shun.

— Sip — respondió Applejack.

— Bien, a soltarlos — indicó Shun.

Sin perder tiempo, Pinkie Pie revela la entrada secreta de un escondite, en caso de erupción de volcán. Como siempre, una causa rara nunca falta. Ya abierta la entrada, Shun y Applejack liberaron a Flash y a Twilight dentro del escondite y luego salieron y los dejaron encerrados.

— Y de ahí no saldrán hasta que… ya saben — aseguró Shun.

— Además… — Rainbow estaba apunto de decir algo pero el unicornio no se lo permitió.

— No arruines el momento — pidió Shun amablemente.

— ¿Quién quiere ir a Sugar Cube Córner? — preguntó Pinkie Pie.

— Pero primero tenemos que ir al Imperio de Cristal, tenemos que informarle de esto a Cadence — recordó Shun.

— Ay, pastizales… y yo con esta hambre que tengo podría comerme a una vaca — se quejó Applejack.

— Discúlpame, querida, pero yo he hecho ejercicio y ahora estoy esbelto así que a mi… ni me mires — comentó Shun tomando la delantera del grupo.

— ¿A este que mosca le picó? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— Ni idea — respondió Applejack.

* * *

 **Si quieren ver que es lo que sigue, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Ya me he cansado de escribirlo una y otra vez, si, lo admito, no uso el "corta y pega" porque me da mucha flojera. Florwis, igualmente, me gusta leer tus historias. En cuanto a lo otro, ya me dare una vuelta para ver que tal me va... me pregunto que seguira en el siguiente capitulo de cierta historia tuya que estoy siguiendo... Bueno, ahí se ven, chaito…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón por tantas escenas de humor, es que eso lo llevo en las venas, al igual que la música. En fin, quinto capítulo, ¿quién lo diría?... Si, no fue muy original, pero ahí tienen… les ordeno entretenerse. NOTA ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE ASÍ QUE NO QUIERO QUEJAS: Este capítulo contiene unas escenas fuertes de clase "C"… creo que ese es el correcto… bueno, ustedes entienden así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

Ahora encerrados en medio de la nada, y lo peor de todo es que sus amigas y Shun eran los responsables de tal cosa. Por otro lado, la compañía que tenía no era desagradable, se trataba del ser que le robó el corazón.

Flash estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir ni tampoco que hacer, se sentía contra la espada y la pared. Si decía algo que pudiera herir a Twilight, el mismo no se lo podría perdonar. Si hacía algo indebido, quien sabe si Twilight le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

Era realmente incómodo, pero sabían que de alguna manera, ambos se iban a reconciliar.

— Lindo lugar, ¿no? — trató Flash de iniciar una conversación.

— Si… bastante — fue lo que respondió Twilight desviando la mirada.

Lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos, era que estaban siendo observados. Ja, a cualquiera le sorprendería la cantidad de avances que ha tenido la tecnología en los últimos años en Equestria. Pinkie Pie y Shun eran los encargados de vigilar lo que pasaba en ese escondite, lo que no tenían permitido era usar los trucos que tenía ese escondite.

— ¿No tocar? ¿Por qué dice aquí no tocar? — preguntó Shun tal y como lo había hecho antes.

— ¡No! ¡No lo toques! — fingió Pinkie Pie estar alterada pues era la manera de hacer que el unicornio siguiera adelante con su impulso por tocar el botón.

Tras presionar el botón, el suelo bajo de Twilight y Flash cedió, causando que estos dos cayeran inesperadamente.

— ¿Eso era parte del plan? — apareció Rarity de la nada pero sin asustar a nadie.

— Si, gracias al impulso que tiene Shun por tocar botones que tengan ese cartel de "No tocar", fue que la siguiente fase salió a la luz — explicó Pinkie Pie comiendo una rosquilla.

— No es gracioso — se quejó Shun en voz baja.

— No te sientas mal, todos tenemos problemas — aseguró Pinkie Pie.

Twilight y Flash seguían cayendo, aunque por alguna extraña razón ninguno recordaba que tenía alas y podía volar, pero de igual modo nada harían con regresar hacia arriba.

Cuando por fin terminó la gran caída, pudieron ver un lugar sin igual. Se trataba de un valle escondido, un raro lugar para ocultarse pero bastante hermoso. Había una cascada, árboles altos con frutas comestibles, flores de distintos aromas, casi como un paraíso.

— ¿En donde estamos? — se preguntó Twilight.

— No se… pero si es contigo, no me importa — murmuró Flash observando el lugar.

Tales palabras, hicieron que el corazón de Twilight comenzara a derretirse, poco a poco comenzaba a revivir esa llama de pasión por Flash.

Mientras veían que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar, Shun y Pinkie Pie hicieron un choque de cascos con Rarity.

— Creo que necesitarán privacidad — aseguró Shun levantándose de su puesto.

— No harán nada, a menos que una planta extraña esté allí en ese valle — dijo Rarity mirando al unicornio con ciertas ganas de estrangularlo.

— Ups — fue lo que se escuchó por parte de Shun — Creo que si hay una planta rara, así que tenemos dos noticias; una buena y una mala.

— Primero la buena, primero la buena — pidió Pinkie Pie.

— La buena, es que esa planta solo hará que se pongan amorosos y esas cosas — explicó Shun.

— ¿Y la mala? — preguntó Rarity.

— La mala, es que esa planta está por todo el lugar… solo imagina la cantidad de cosas empalagosas que se dirán… no tengo nada en contra de eso, solo hago mención — finalizó Shun — En fin, tengo hambre, iré a ver si el gallo puso.

En lo que Shun se marchó, una duda muy grande surgió en la mente de la pony rosa.

— ¿Los gallos ponen? — preguntó Pinkie Pie.

— No, Pinkie, lo que quiso decir es…

— Si no es así, deberían, las gallinas lo hacen. Debería haber una explicación del porque tienen casi el mismo nombre, entonces, por eso deberían poner también — interrumpió Pinkie Pie con un largo argumento.

— _¡Shun! ¡Te odiooo!_ — gritó Rarity en su mente mientras fingía importancia en la loca teoría de Pinkie Pie.

Mientras tanto, Twilight y Flash admiraban el paisaje, no parecía real. Al paso de unos minutos, a ambos les dio hambre, por lo que decidieron buscar esos árboles con fruta.

Flash quiso adelantarse para buscarle algo de comer a su amada princesa, literalmente.

— Creo que está manzana de gran tamaño servirá — dijo Flash para si mismo.

— ¡Oye! — murmuró un colibrí — ¡No se acerquen las plantas raras!

— ¡Ahhh! ¿Puedes hablar? — preguntó Flash asustado.

— Claro que si, este mundo es especial. Aquí hay animales que pueden hablar y otros que no… ya me desvié del tema, como sea, eviten acercarse a unas flores gigantes tu y tu novia, son fáciles de reconocer — advirtió el pequeño colibrí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con esas flores? — Flash estaba confundido, primero un colibrí que habla y ahora no podía acercarse a unas flores extrañas… era raro.

— Solo no se acerquen a esas flores — recalcó el colibrí para luego marcharse.

Volviendo a la superficie, Rainbow Dash disfrutaba de su tiempo libre, volando a toda velocidad. Toda esa brisa se sentía bien, no quería parar de volar. Pero de la nada, un pegaso se estrelló contra ella, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Por suerte, la altura no era mucha por lo cuál fue una caída corta y los moretones eran leves.

— Auch, eso dolió — se quejó Rainbow Dash tocándose la cabeza.

— Mi cabeza — murmuró el pegaso que chocó contra Dash — Lo siento, no vi por donde andaba.

— La próxima fíjate por donde… yo te conozco — aseguró Rainbow Dash mirando al pegaso más de cerca.

— ¿Rainbow Dash? Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo te ha ido? — preguntó el pegaso sobándose el cabeza.

— Nada mal, ahora que estoy en las reservas de Los Wonderbolts, me siento genial — respondió Rainbow Dash — Auch… ese golpe fue el más duro de todos.

— Ahhh… tienes razón… oye que te parece si salimos un día de estos, ya sabes, para pasar el rato — propuso el pegaso.

— Claro, solo dime cuando — aceptó Rainbow Dash.

— ¿El viernes? — preguntó el pegaso.

— Por mi esta bien — respondió Rainbow Dash.

— Pues entonces, este pegaso se va… auch, voy retardado — se quejó el pegaso nuevamente tocándose la cabeza.

Rainbow se disponía a caminar, cuando de pronto, alguien se estrelló contra ella.

— Ay, no otra vez — se quejó Rainbow Dash sobándose la cabeza para luego mirar quien se había estrellado con ella — ¿Derpy? ¿Tú también vas retardada?

— Lo siento, Rainbow Dash, es que estoy buscando a Soarin, ¿lo has visto? — preguntó Derpy.

— Si, se fue por allá — señaló Rainbow hacia atrás.

— Gracias, es que le tengo que llevar una carta que le mandó Spitfire — explicó Derpy.

— Ella, una carta a Soarin… pero si el acaba de venir de allá de la academia — recordó Rainbow Dash.

— Lo se, yo también dije lo mismo — aseguró Derpy — Bueno, me tengo que ir.

Flash había recolectado dos manzanas, ambas de gran tamaño, con eso el y Twilight resolverían el problema del hambre por varias horas.

Al terminar de comer, ambos decidieron explorar el lugar, se veía bastante interesante. Flash andaba en busca de la flor que había mencionado el colibrí, pero entonces se percató de que una roca iba cayendo y Twilight estaba en su camino. El pegaso sin pensarlo dos veces, voló y se lanzó hacia la alicornio para quitarla del camino de la roca. Al hacer esto, Flash y Twilight quedaron mirándose a los ojos mientras que poco a poco un leve sonrojo se iba manifestando en las mejillas de los dos.

— Flash, yo… tengo algo que… — decía Twilight antes de que el pegaso le pusiera su pesuña para que no dijera palabra alguna.

— No importa… el único que se tiene que disculpar, soy yo — aseguró Flash para luego darle un profundo beso a la alicornio.

Ese beso significo la reconciliación de ambos, el sonrojo de Twilight era más fuerte que el de Flash. Poco a poco Twilight se iba entregando al pegaso, sentía como si todos los males se estuvieran esfumando.

Flash lentamente iba besando el cuello de Twilight, haciendo que esta comenzara a sentir placer con cada beso. Pero ambos sabían que eso no era suficiente, así que el pegaso comenzó a bajar lentamente, provocando que Twilight dejara escapar uno que otro gemido.

El pegaso dejaba que su instinto lo guiara, haciendo que Twilight solo pidiera más y más cada vez que Flash acertaba en las partes que besaba.

En lo que llegó a sus partes íntimas, dejó de besar para entonces lamer su vagina. Cada vez que su lengua entraba, la alicornio dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido, en realidad le gustaba lo que sentía.

— Ahhh… ahhh — Twilight sentía como Flash metía su lengua dentro de ella, el placer que sentía en ese momento hizo que todos los problemas se le olvidaran.

Twilight acariciaba la melena de Flash de manera que el se estimulara para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo y, además para que se prepara para lo que vendría.

Después de unos minutos, Flash sintió un líquido caliente que estaba por salir. Twilight había soltado un gemido algo ahogado mientras se corría, Flash seguía lamiendo hasta que no quedara nada.

Cuando ese proceso acabo, Twilight le dio un beso a Flash, probando ese líquido que había salido de ella. Luego de eso, la alicornio cambió de posición, dejando que Flash imaginara un sinfín de posibilidades, por así decirlo.

— ¿Estás… segura? — preguntó Flash mientras veía como su miembro erecto era manipulado por la magia de Twilight.

— Si… hazlo — respondió una excitada Twilight.

Como era obvio lo que Twilight quería, Flash decidió complacerla, así que entró en ella poco a poco ya que era virgen. También era algo especial, sentir que era el primero y el último en la vida de esa alicornio, realmente era algo gratificante.

Al principio, Twilight había puesto una mueca por el pequeño dolor que sentía, pero en poco tiempo se acostumbro y lo que comenzó a sentir fue placer en abundancia.

Los gemidos comenzaban a salir más seguidos, la respiración agitada los invadía a los dos. Mientras más rápido iba, más placer sentía Twilight. Sin mencionar que Flash se excitaba cada vez más gracias a los gemidos de la alicornio.

Tanto placer sentían ambos, que abrieron las alas de golpe al mismo tiempo. Realmente les gustaba como se sentían el uno al otro, se notaba a leguas.

— Twilight… me…

— No pares, sigue, sigue — interrumpió Twilight antes de llegar al orgasmo provocado por el pegaso.

Como la alicornio quería que Flash acabara dentro de ella, el pegaso aceleró las embestidas, haciendo que Twilight gimiera más fuerte. Pasado al menos un minuto, ambos llegan al orgasmo. Flash veía como todo el líquido salía de Twilight, incluida una parte del semen.

Ambos se sentían bien después de esto, en verdad fue un gran paso después de tanto tiempo solo con besos y regalitos. Claro, los detalles así nunca estaban demás, de alguna manera tenía que seguirla enamorando, pero después de hoy, las cosas irían con más confianza sin duda alguna.

— ¿Habrán terminado? — le preguntó Rarity a Pinkie Pie.

— No lo se, veamos a ver que pasa — respondió Pinkie Pie encendiendo la pantalla.

En efecto, lo único que se podía observar era que Twilight estaba dormida junto a Flash en una cueva. Se veía tierna la escena, pero se arruinaría "la ternura" si Pinkie y Rarity no hubiera sabido de esa "eventualidad" entre Twilight y Flash.

— En donde estará ese lunático de Shun — mencionó Rarity.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de Ponyville, había un pequeño alboroto. Se trataba de un pequeño acto de magia que estaba allí solo por el día de hoy.

— Bien, al disparar este cañón, el señor aquí presente cambiará de lugar — aseguró el pony terrestre disparando el cañón.

— Ni siquiera estoy a mitad de camino como para que me diga señor — se quejó Shun.

— Solo coopere — pidió el pony amablemente.

Tras decir esto, Shun decidió vengarse pues el no se había ofrecido para esto, solo estaba buscando comida y de la nada lo cambiaron de lugar como por arte de magia.

— Acto de magia… ya le enseñare cuál magia es real — aseguró Shun con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cuando el pony terrestre se dispuso a disparar nuevamente, Shun salió de la nada y reto al terrenal a un duelo de magia.

— No tienes idea de lo poderosa que es mi magia, no te arriesgues — aconsejó el terrenal haciendo encender su casco en llamas.

— ¿A eso le llamas magia? — preguntó Shun en tono burlón — A esto… yo le llamo… juego de recién nacidos.

Al terminar de decir eso, Shun hizo una especie de sello en el aire y luego sopló, haciendo que una gran ráfaga de fuego se hiciera presente.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Tú eres un unicornio! — exclamó el terrenal furioso.

— ¿Unicornio? Pero si claramente se ve que soy un pegaso — aseguró Shun desintegrando su cuerno y sacando unas alas de la nada — ¿Lo ve?

Después de eso, todos los espectadores hicieran temblar el suelo mientras aplaudían por tan buen acto.

— Viejo, se llaman ilusiones, apréndelo y luego muéstralo — susurró Shun antes de tele-transportarse.

Rápidamente, el unicornio apareció en el centro de vigilancia para ver que había pasado en su ausencia.

— ¿Pasó algo? — preguntó Shun.

— Muchas cosas, ya se reconciliaron y tenemos que buscarlos — respondió Rarity.

— Ay no, eso está muy lejos — se quejó Shun haciendo una rara imitación de un perezoso.

— Lo siento, pero fue idea de ustedes dos — recordó Rarity.

— Si… lo fue — afirmó Shun rendido a las cascos de la unicornio.

— Si, wiii — agregó Pinkie Pie saltando mientras se iba.

* * *

 **¿Y Bien? ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, un poquito largo por culpa de un día gris… casi me quita la inspiración, en fin, sigan esta historia hasta el final. Por cierto, el SoarinDash está por comenzar así que no se despeguen de este canal.**

 **#FollowSiQuieresSoarinDash**

 **#FavSiquieresUnaEscenaCalienteConSoarinDash**

 **#ReviewSiPiensasQueSoyUnPervertido**

 **#LasTresCosasSiTeGustaLaHistoria**

 **#DímeloCachetooon**

 **#LindoTatuajeEnElTrasero**

 **#TuBootyEsMioMuajajajajajajaja**

 **BYE BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**He visto que a algunos les ha gustado esta historia, por el momento solo podré publicar un solo capítulo porque en realidad estoy algo ocupado con las clases y mi vida social, pero algo es algo. ¡Ah! y también vi un comentario algo... zukulemtho... tranquilos, que si habrá una escena así con SoarinDash.**

* * *

Al llegar al lugar en el que estaban Flash y Twilight; Shun, Rarity y Pinkie Pie comenzaron a buscar a la pareja para llevarla devuelta a Ponyville. Claramente, esto se estaba volviendo un poco fastidioso para el unicornio y tampoco se reservaba en cuanto a ese aspecto.

— Aveces quisiera ser una nube — se quejó Shun.

— ¿Se puede saber la razón? — preguntó Rarity fingiendo interés.

— No trates de sentir lastima por mi, se que no te importa — respondió Shun para luego misteriosamente desmayarse.

— ¿Y a este que mosquito le picó? — preguntó Rarity.

— Uno muy grande — observó Pinkie Pie lo que parecía ser un gran insecto que volaba con gran velocidad — Yo lo llevo.

Después de eso, Pinkie se llevó a Shun arrastrado pues este era algo pesado como para levantarlo y llevarlo en su espalda. En lo que encontraron a la pareja durmiendo, no quisieron despertarlos, pero debían hacerlo si planeaban llevarlos devuelta a Ponyville.

— Dormilones — murmuró Rarity.

— ¡Ay! ¡Yo no fui, lo juro! — exclamó Flash despertándose repentinamente y por ende, haciendo que Twilight también se despertara.

— ¿Durmieron bien? — preguntó Rarity.

— ¡Las hamburguesas ven el futuro! — fue lo que se escuchó por parte de Shun, quien nuevamente cayó desmayado.

Al parecer, el efecto que tuvo esa picadura de insecto fue bastante fuerte. Twilight se extrañó un poco, pero luego decidió preguntar que era lo que estaba pasando pues... no entendía nada.

— ¿Alguien me puede decir que es lo que...?

— ¡El capitán fue capturado por el brujo! — gritó Shun pero inmediatamente fue abofeteado por Rarity — ¡Ay!... ¿que paso?

— Larga historia — se limitó a responder Pinkie Pie.

— En resumen, ustedes ya se reconciliaron y ya podemos volver a casa así que, no hay mucho que decir — explicó Rarity con sutileza.

Luego de eso, Twilight y los demás se retiraron a Ponyville para seguir con sus vidas normales... o eso pretendían. Flash y Twilight habían decidido salir un rato, a pesar de lo que habían experimentado hace aproximadamente una hora, no era suficiente.

En cuanto a Pinkie, Rarity y Shun, solo se limitaron a tomar unos batidos en Sugar Cube Corner y pasar el rato. Los temas de conversación eran muchos, pero ninguno lograba llenar ese pequeño hueco que había en este momento en la mente de la pony terrenal y los unicornios.

— Se siente una tranquilidad muy grande — comentó Rarity.

— Quizás demasiada — agregó Shun con una mirada llena de suspenso.

Entonces, de manera extraña, Rainbow Dash aparece con un poco de intriga. Esta rápidamente, fue atendida por Pinkie y Rarity puesto que el unicornio decidió irse para terminar unos proyectos que tenía pendientes.

Mientras tanto, Rainbow decidió decir todo lo que había pasado desde que se estrelló con Soarin en el aire. Al terminar de relatar todo lo sucedido, Rarity velozmente empezó a deducir la situación.

— ¿Celos? — preguntó Rainbow Dash confundida.

— Si. Celos. Bueno, admito que a lo mejor no estoy acertada en eso, pero existe la posibilidad de que sea eso — aseguró Rarity.

— ¿Pero como puede ser eso posible? Soarin ni siquiera me gusta, además, no lo conozco del todo — recordó Rainbow Dash.

— No hace falta conocerlo a fondo, pero el hecho de que Spitfire le haya mandado misteriosamente una carta a Soarin, despierta cierto sentimiento en ti que sin dudas puedo llamarlo: "celos" — explicó Rarity elegantemente.

— Yo opino que estas equivocada, mi estimada Rarity — comentó Pinkie Pie de la nada.

— ¿Por que lo dices? — preguntó Rarity.

— Pues muy simple — respondió Pinkie Pie colocándose unos anteojos y comenzando a explicar — Spitfire es una Wonderbolt, obviamente es compañera de Soarin. Pero hasta el día de hoy, no han mostrado ningún tipo de cariño en público, aunque puede que lo hagan en privado pero es poco probable. Aún así, resulta extraña e intrigante la antes mencionada carta enviada a Soarin de parte de Spitfire.

— En otras palabras, no hemos deducido nada — supuso Rarity.

— ¡Absotulamente! — afirmó Pinkie Pie quitándose los anteojos.

— Ok, esto no me llevó a ningún lado — dijo Rainbow Dash levantándose para luego marcharse, no sin antes dejar algo claro — Y solo para que sepan, no son celos, lo puedo asegurar.

Dicho esto, Rainbow Dash se marcha de Sugar Cube Corner para pensar una y otra vez en lo que Pinkie Pie y Rarity habían dicho. Por dentro la curiosidad estaba comiendo a la pegaso, era realmente amarga esa sensación.

— ¿Por que me siento así? No es de mi importancia lo que diga en esa carta — se dijó Rainbow Dash una y otra vez hasta que cayó en un estado tan extremo que decidió buscar esa carta a toda costa para leer que tenía escrito dentro — Necesito leerla, necesito leerla.

Después de un muy estratégico y extraño plan, Rainbow consiguió entrar a la casa de Soarin. Al parecer, el pegaso no estaba en casa, dándole la oportunidad de revisar cada rincón hasta encontrar por fin la carta.

Al paso de unas largas horas, Rainbow aun no tenía éxito con su búsqueda, cosa que empezaba a molestarle.

— ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Donde puede estar esa condenada carta?! — se preguntó Rainbow Dash alteradamente.

Tras decir eso, salió de la casa y se le ocurrió revisar en el buzón. Increíblemente, la carta estaba allí dentro.

— Ja, como no se me ocurrió, jajaja — rió Rainbow Dash al ver que por fin había conseguido lo que quería.

Ya era de noche, Rainbow se estaba preparando para leer con toda calma la dichosa carta. Pero no se trataba de cualquier cosa, por lo que primero se había duchado, comido y por último, estaba alistándose para comenzar a leer.

— No puedo creer todo lo que hice solo por conseguir un pedazo de papel — masculló Rainbow Dash.

Pero para mala suerte de la pegaso, no estaba sola, alguien más estaba allí vigilándola.

— Un pedazo de papel que se te metió en la cabeza hasta que optaste por actuar como una celosa desesperada — agregó Shun apareciendo frente a la pegaso.

— ¡Ahhh! — gritó Rainbow Dash — ¡¿Que haces aquí?!

— Observando el paisaje y también una celosa — respondió Shun.

— ¡No estoy celosa! — exclamó Rainbow Dash enojada y a la vez sonrojada.

— Ese tono en tus mejillas dicen otra cosa — murmuró Shun en tono burlón — Será mejor que leas de una vez antes de que te gane el sueño.

Rainbow lo pensó una y otra vez, no tenía escapatoria. Si lo no hacía, corría el riesgo de que el unicornio le dijera a todo mundo, cosa que sería extraña por parte de el. Además, también saber de una vez por todas lo que decía esa carta que la tenía tan angustiada.

— Bien, lo haré pero por favor guarda el secreto — pidió Rainbow Dash.

— Con cerrojo y sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo — dijo Shun con una rara voz — Vaya, la próxima solo diré: "lo prometo" y ya... uhhh.

Tras decir esto último, Shun sintió una corriente fría detrás de su espalda.

— Si, como sea — murmuró Rainbow Dash — Bien... llego la hora... de leer la carta.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, enserio, lamento eso. Comenta si te gusto una muy intelectual Pinkie Pie y también si te gusto lo de la carta. Para la próxima, ese secreto será revelado... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

 **BYE BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Que tal? Aquí se reporta "TMH" o por su traducción en español, "El Mas Odiado". Florwis, gracias por seguir las aventuras de este servidor. En cuanto a los demás, gracias por leer, se que lo hacen pero no se manifiestan... voy a tener que sacar un tema lanzando puyas para ver si alguien responde. En fin, aquí les entrego el 7mo capítulo... que raro, esta vez no le puse nada a ninguno.**

* * *

Rainbow Dash estaba apunto de leer la carta junto con Shun, quien sin decir nada se apareció en la casa de la pegaso solo para molestarla.

Dash no tuvo más opción que dejar que se quedara con ella, esos dos anteriormente habían tenido un pequeño roce, pero desafortunadamente el unicornio le tenía la ventaja en cada pelea que tenían. La pegaso lo menos que quería en este momento era una pelea, ella solo quería averiguar que era lo que decía en esa maldita carta.

Rainbow comenzó a abrir la carta, era un momento crucial, no quería estar concentrada en otra cosa más que esa carta. En lo que comenzó a leerla…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se supone que esto es una broma?! — preguntó Rainbow Dash exaltada al ver que no era lo que esperaba, se había topado con un simple recibo por la compra de un repuesto de un artefacto raro — ¡Estuve comportándome como una loca por nada!

— Y hasta ahora es que lo reconoces — comentó Shun en voz baja.

— No estoy de humor para tus bromas — se quejó Rainbow Dash con una mirada llena de furia.

— Espera, antes de que se te ocurra matarme, cosa que no puedes hacer, tienes que pensar una y otra vez en los sucesos del día de hoy — explicó Shun serenamente.

Entonces, Rainbow se calmó un poco y comenzó a recordar todo. Al paso de unos pocos minutos, se dio cuenta de una cosa muy importante.

— ¡Como pude ser tan tonta! — dijo Rainbow para sí misma.

— Siéndolo, con tu carácter, es algo realmente fácil — respondió Shun.

— Ignoraré ese comentario — murmuró Rainbow Dash — La pony que debía entregar esa carta era Derpy así que…

— Vamos, dilo — se adelantó Shun.

— Entonces, se equivocó de correspondencia — finalizó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa.

Al terminar de decir eso, fue corriendo a la casa de Soarin antes de que Derpy volviera a cambiar la correspondencia.

Ya estando allá, Dash comienza a buscar el buzón para colocar allí el recibo. Pero al parecer, ese condenado buzón se la pasaba cambiando de lugar, por lo que para Rainbow era un poco difícil capturar ese buzón y así lograr su cometido.

— Bien, tendré que hacer esto por las malas — murmuró Rainbow Dash.

— Bien, solo recuerda una cosa, esa pony no tarda nada en darse cuenta de sus errores — agregó Shun.

Y para confirmar ese argumento, la pegaso apareció de la nada buscando el recibo para cambiarlo por la carta que se le fue enviada a Soarin. La pobre pegaso gris duro un buen rato buscando ese recibo pues Shun y Rainbow trataban de acercarse al buzón para colocar dicho objeto en su lugar y así dejar que Derpy hiciera su trabajo.

Hecho eso, la pegaso gris buscó nuevamente en el buzón y encontró lo que quería y así pudo cambiar la correspondencia para irse rápidamente pues ya iba retardada.

— Ufff, de nuevo, salvas tu trabajo — se dijo Derpy así misma.

En lo que Derpy se marchó, Shun y Rainbow pudieron soltar un gran respiro pues si hacían algún ruido espantarían a la pony. Pero ambos se encontraban en una posición un poco picante, por así decirlo.

Shun y Rainbow se encontraban en la famosa posición "69", el unicornio y la pegaso estaban cerca de las partes íntimas, solo que terminaron así inconscientemente.

— Rainbow, no es que no me gusten las yeguas, pero tu no eres mi tipo — comentó Shun haciendo que la pegaso se sonrojara y acto seguido lo mandara a volar con dos patadas sincronizadas en la cara del unicornio — Oh si, mañana dolerá mucho.

— Tonto — murmuró Rainbow Dash para luego dirigirse al buzón y tomar la carta para entonces por fin leerla.

— No querrás leer eso — aseguró Shun sin moverse aún.

— Claro que si, pase por mucho para poder tenerla en mis cascos — respondió Rainbow Dash.

— Como quieras, pero no te gustará — finalizó Shun para luego levantarse.

— ¿Acaso sabes lo que dice? — preguntó Rainbow Dash curiosa y confundida.

— Pues… te recuerdo que soy de los pocos unicornios que ha logrado obtener magia de la avanzada, así que solo me queda responder que si, ya que es lo que dice ya que poseo un hechizo que me permite leer cualquier tipo de letra oculta en papel, piedra, lo que sea… no porque dije piedra — explicó Shun rascándose la cabeza.

Entonces, la pegaso se puso a pensar un momento. ¿Sería bueno confiar en ese unicornio pervertido que aparecía una vez al año para ver si sus amigas aún existen? Pero también quería saber lo que esa dichosa carta decía… al paso de un rato, tomó una decisión drástica.

— Bien, dime que es lo que dice esa carta — pidió Rainbow Dash más calmada.

— Básicamente, Spitfire le está confesando su amor a Soarin — respondió Shun como si nada estuviera pasando, como si leer la correspondencia ajena fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Qué más? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— Lo demás es… aburrido… solo son recuerdos de cuando se conocieron, a partir de allí es que comienza la confesión — observó Shun detenidamente.

Después de eso, Rainbow sintió una sensación extraña, algo que jamás había sentido en toda su vida hasta hoy.

— Bien, primero que nada, si quieres ganarte a Soarin, debes hacerlo bien en su cita del viernes — aseguró Shun.

— ¿Y-Y tu como sabes de eso? — preguntó Rainbow alterada.

— Tic toc, Rainbow, tengo magia avanzada, también puedo leer la mente de todos los ponies — respondió Shun con una típica cara de fastidio — Lo único que te puedo decir, es que seas tu misma, pero tampoco seas tan dura con el… mejor te lo simplifico, no te separes de el.

Tras decir eso, el unicornio procede a desvanecerse en forma de cuervos para desaparecer de la vista de la pegaso, no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras.

— ¡Ah! Una cosa más, no te atrevas a cambiar de conversación y tampoco a evitar su mirada, si lo haces, lo que quieres jamás se te va a dar — dijo Shun terminando de desaparecer en forma de cuervos.

Luego de eso, Rainbow dejó la carta en su lugar y se fue a su casa. Pero una cosa si era segura, esa confesión estaría molestando a Rainbow durante sus sueños. Aunque ella no lo admitiera, Soarin era el único pegaso que comenzaba a gustarle, a pesar de no conocerlo muy bien.

— Soarin… — murmuraba Rainbow dormida.

* * *

 **Bueeeno, hasta aquí lo dejo. A pesar de que el 8vo capítulo ya lo tengo listo, no lo publicaré enseguida porque quiero que la curiosidad los coma vivos por dentro, especialmente a ti, Florwis, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Por cierto, gracias por odiarme xD. En fin, no se lo tomen a pecho, algún día de esta semana lo terminaré publicando al igual que el 9no capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jajahh! Pero sigo ganando yo, Florwis, muchos me odian en secreto y lo he descubierto. Así que ese título por el momento me lo gano yo, en fin, aquí esta el cap 8... la semana que viene publico el 9no capítulo y el 10mo.**

* * *

Ya el viernes llegó, así como la cita de Rainbow y Soarin. Ahora solo quedaban horas para verse, Soarin por su parte, estaba tranquilo pero no podía contener las ganas de ver a la pegaso. Por parte de Rainbow, ella estaba nerviosa, todo lo que le había dicho Shun anteriormente la puso inquieta.

— Bien, Rainbow, tranquilízate — se dijo la pegaso cian a sí misma.

Hoy se realizaba un evento especial en Canterlot, por lo que Twilight y las demás fueron invitadas. Shun también pero como siempre, tendría una excusa para llegar tarde o sino, nunca aparecer.

Por un lado, Rainbow quería que apareciera pues le diría mejor que hacer y que no hacer. Pero por otro lado, no quería pues fácilmente haría que se enojara por nada. Aunque el unicornio no era así en esas situaciones, no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Al atardecer, Shun se dirigía a la casa de Rainbow dividido en una manada completa de cuervos. Pero en su camino, vio a una muy atractiva Spitfire. ¿Quién lo diría? Osea que lo que decía en esa carta era totalmente verdadero, esto lo tenía que saber Rainbow Dash, la competencia era buena.

Al llegar a la casa de la pegaso, el unicornio tomó su forma y luego procedió a entrar a la casa de Rainbow sin avisarle.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Rainbow Dash tranquilamente.

— Bueno, pensé que quizás debías saberlo así que… aquí voy… Spitfire se dejó crecer la melena y no se como, pero ahora se ve más atractiva — respondió Shun recordando cada parte del cuerpo de aquella pegaso.

— Entonces tengo todas las de perder — supuso Rainbow Dash sin ánimos.

— No, para nada, solo que si quieres tener toda la atención de Soarin, digamos que tienes que sufrir algunos cambios — observó Shun para luego lanzarle un hechizo.

— ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — preguntó Rainbow Dash tratando de salir de esa espesa nube de humo.

— Es una obra de arte que yo mismo desarrollé, este hechizo saca lo más sincero de tu corazón y lo refleja de manera exterior — respondió Shun.

— Claro… ¿y en español? — claramente Rainbow no había entendido ni media palabra del unicornio.

— Increíble — murmuró Shun para luego simplificar la explicación que anteriormente había dado — Tu sinceridad, te hace ver más atractiva.

— Es decir, ¿qué antes era fea? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— No, pero gracias a este hechizo, ahora tienes ese "no sequé" que mataría a cualquiera — respondió Shun.

— No lo se, no estoy segura, mejor me quedo en casa — decía Rainbow acostándose en su cama.

— No, claro que no, tu te levantas ya en nombre de "ya" — aseguró Shun levitándola con su magia y lanzándola fuera del casa, haciendo que esta comenzara a volar para no caerse, obviamente.

Sin pensarlo, Shun la siguió utilizando su transformación de murciélago. En realidad, hasta el mismo desconocía el porque estaba ayudando tanto a Rainbow y sus amigas no notaban nada de esto.

— Oye… gracias por… ya sabes, ayudarme — agradeció Rainbow Dash un poco tímida.

— No es nada, tengo que hacer algo con mi vida y que mejor que ser como una especie de solución a muchos problemas — dijo Shun sin quitar la vista del camino.

Al llegar la noche, todos estaban en Canterlot, disfrutando del evento que habían organizado las princesas Celestia y Luna. Nadie conocía el motivo pero aún así, era realmente agradable.

Twilight estaba junto a Flash caminando por todo el lugar, de verdad se querían mucho. En cuanto a las demás, ellas se encontraban conversando con los demás invitados.

Shun y Rainbow habían llegado buscando a Soarin, pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que estaba conversando con Spitfire. Ja, era el momento justo para interrumpir ese falso intento de fortalecer una amistad cuanto en realidad quería otra cosa.

— Bien, aquí te dejo, los estaré observando de vez en cuando, suerte — se despidió Shun.

En lo que Shun se marchó, Soarin se percató de que Rainbow ya estaba allí, por lo que dejó a Spitfire sola. Tal cosa, hizo que Spitfire se quedara mirándolo con cierta rabia, ¿cómo se le ocurría dejarla así como si nada?

— Hola, Rainbow — saludó Soarin mirándola de arriba abajo.

— Que hay, Soarin — respondió Rainbow Dash tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

— Vayamos a dar una vuelta, para ponernos al corriente, ¿te parece? — propuso el pegaso amablemente.

— Si, vamos — accedió Rainbow Dash.

Mientras las cosas iban bien con esos dos, Spitfire se fue molesta a tomar unos cuantos tragos. Por el momento, todo estaba bien. Más tarde, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Shun se encontraban jugando cartas pues no tenían nada que hacer por el momento.

— "Flor Imperial" — mencionó Pinkie Pie.

— ¿Pero como? Te falta una carta — observó Applejack.

Entonces, Pinkie procedió a meter su casco en la boca de Shun para sacar la carta faltante.

— ¡Puag! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — preguntó Shun.

— Bonito, no te puedo decir, son trucos — respondió Pinkie Pie.

Al paso de las horas, las cosas se iban poniendo más animadas, a tal punto que Pinkie estaba dejando salir la maniática fiestera que lleva por dentro.

Soarin y Rainbow se estaban llevando bien, mejor de lo que esperaban ambos, eso era una buena señal. Shun estaba observando todo desde una nube en la cuál, estaba escondido observando todo.

— Todo va bien, no me sorprendería que mañana salgan los dos demostrándose el cariño que se tienen el uno al otro — decía Shun para sí mismo pero entonces vio algo que sin dudas, podía arruinar el momento entre Soarin y Rainbow.

— Rainbow Dash no me va a quitar lo que es mío, Soarin me pertenece — mascullaba Spitfire dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia estos dos.

Afortunadamente, Shun se interpuso en su camino y logró detenerla.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Spitfire aún enfadada.

— No sabrás quien soy hasta que desistas de esa idea que tienes en la cabeza — respondió Shun como unicornio misterioso que es.

— Ella no me lo va a quitar — aseguró Spitfire para comenzar a tomar vuelo, pero Shun la detuvo en el aire con su magia.

— El no te pertenece, el es libre de escoger a quien se le de la gana — dijo Shun logrando así tener la atención de esa pegaso — ¿No crees que si el te quisiera a ti, te hubiera escogido hace tiempo?

Al escuchar eso, Spitfire se calmó y además se puso a pensar en eso una y otra vez.

— Creo que tenemos que hablar — murmuró Shun llevándosela de allí usando su tele-transportación.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 8, les adelantaré algo: En el décimo capítulo (10) tendrán la escena que algunos están esperando, la escena caliente entre SoarinDash. Lo se, a muchos no les gustará pero yo se que a otros les fascinará. En fin, cuídense, ya saben que hacer, hasta luego.**

 **#TobiEsUnBuenChico…. Pero que chucha, eso es de Naruto.**

 **#FavSiQuieresHistoriasDeNaruto**

 **#FollowSiCreesQueEstosNumeralesSonFastidiosos**

 **#ReviewSiQuieresQuePubliqueMasSeguido**

 **Facebook/Twitter… mucho Spam**


	9. Chapter 9

**Descuiden, pronto habrá algo entre Twilight y Flash, estan descansando por el momento... ahora, el capítulo**

* * *

Shun se había llevado a Spitfire a un lugar tranquilo para conversar pues de alguna manera debía hacer que la pegaso se quitara a Soarin de la mente.

El unicornio no tuvo más opción que llevarla al lugar en donde se estaba quedando temporalmente, ahora le esperaba una larga conversación que probablemente le quitaría el sueño y a lo mejor un poco de la frialdad que habita en su corazón.

— Bien, no es el lugar más ordenado de todos, pero al menos tiene un techo estable — fue lo que dijo Shun adentrándose en la casa junto con Spitfire — No te limites, si quieres algo solo pídelo.

La verdad el lugar no lucía tan mal, todo estaba en orden excepto unos cuantos libros, pero eso era algo que requería poca atención desde cierto punto de vista.

— Estoy bien — murmuró Spitfire un poco cabizbaja.

— ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? — preguntó Shun.

— No sé a qué te refieres — respondió Spitfire tratando de evadir el tema.

— Sí que lo sabes, no escondas tus sentimientos — dijo Shun con tono de voz más calmado que de costumbre, haciendo que la pegaso ganara confianza.

— Es que… desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enamorada de Soarin pero… él nunca lo notó — confesó Spitfire — Traté muchas veces de demostrárselo pero algo siempre pasaba, era como si el destino me impidiera estar con él.

— Créeme, cuando alguien no te hace caso en ese aspecto, es mejor dejarlo libre antes de atarte a una vida de amargura y tristeza — aseguró Shun sabiamente.

Tras escuchar eso, Spitfire dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. El unicornio por su parte, dejó su indiferencia a un lado y abrazó a Spitfire para que se calmara.

Luego de unos largos minutos de llanto, la pegaso se calmó y levemente sonrojada se alejó del unicornio que al parecer la estaba observando fijamente. No era molestia lo que Shun reflejaba en esa mirada, lo que estaba reflejando era tranquilidad y compasión.

— ¿Mejor? — preguntó Shun amablemente.

— Si, tenía ganas de quitarme ese nudo de la garganta hace mucho — respondió Spitfire.

— Bien, solo espero que trates de ir olvidando a Soarin poco a poco, haz cosas que nunca antes hayas hecho — aconsejó Shun — Vamos, te llevare a tu casa.

Sin decir palabras, ambos se tele-transportan. Ya estando en la casa de Spitfire, el unicornio le recuerda lo que había dicho antes y para terminar, inesperadamente para la pegaso, Shun le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Después de esto último, Spitfire se sonroja notablemente. El unicornio procedió a usar su transformación de murciélago y luego se lanzó bruscamente al vacío.

Tal cosa sorprendió a Spitfire haciendo que esta se acercara rápidamente al extremo de la nube para ver qué había pasado. Se topó con la sorpresa de que el unicornio ya había alzado vuelo con la transformación.

Sin más nada que hacer, se adentró a su casa aún sonrojada pues recordaba una y otra vez el beso que Shun le había dado.

Mientras tanto con Rainbow y Soarin, las cosas iban mejorando cada vez más. Al parecer poco a poco Soarin estaba conquistando a Dash, además, la pegaso estaba dejando su lado rudo con él.

En pocos minutos, Shun apareció en la fiesta para vigilar como iba la situación entre Soarin y Rainbow.

— Bueno, como todo está saliendo perfecto, creo que me tomaré mi tiempo para descansar… — decía Shun antes de ser horriblemente golpeado con el trasero de una yegua.

Ja, vaya marca le dejaron en la cara al unicornio.

— ¿Qué… chucha… fue eso? — se preguntó Shun sin tocarse la cara marcada.

— Ups, creo que le dimos a alguien — se escuchó la voz de Pinkie.

— Explíquense — exigió Shun aún tirado en el suelo.

— Bueeeno, eso pasó gracias a…

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Pinkie Pie se encontraba acomodando sus cañones de fiesta ya que planeaba animar mucho más esta fiesta de lo que ya estaba, pero de pronto Vinyl Scratch, la DJ del evento, se puso en medio de uno de los cañones sin saberlo. Pinkie no había notado esto así que procedió disparar los cañones._

— _¡Muy bien, ponies, los quiero ver moviendo el cabús!_ — _exclamó Pinkie Pie disparando los cañones._

— _¡Wooooooow!_ — _fue lo que se escuchó por parte de la DJ ya en el aire._

 _Pero en lo que notó que estaba apunto estrellarse con Shun, su cara de sorpresa cambió a una de preocupación. Sin más opción, murmuró para que el unicornio se moviera del camino._

— _¡Fuerita de acá!_ — _exclamó Vinyl en voz baja._

 _Desafortunadamente, el unicornio no escuchó nada y termino siendo golpeado con el trasero de Vinyl, obteniendo como resultado, una marca en la cara._

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

— Y eso fue lo que pasó — concluyó Pinkie Pie.

— Ya veo — murmuró Shun levantándose del suelo para luego hacer una cosita muy simpática.

 **20 Segundos después…**

— ¡Sí! ¡Dispara! — gritaba Pinkie Pie animadamente para que Shun la hiciera volar muy alto.

— ¡No, no lo hagas! — pidió Rarity.

Pasados unos segundos, Shun disparó uno de los cañones, causando que Pinkie saliera volando más alto de lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado.

— ¡WIIIIIII! — era lo que se escuchaba por parte de Pinkie Pie en el aire.

— Hmp — murmuró Shun limitándose a circular por el lugar.

Horas más tarde, Rainbow y Soarin decidieron retirarse de la fiesta para ir a dar una vuelta en el cielo. Verdaderamente, el cielo estaba hermoso y el aire de la noche era bastante agradable, un vuelo no le haría daño a nadie.

Para no hacer este momento muy incómodo, ambos pegasos comenzaron a competir. El que llegara primero de nuevo a la fiesta, tendría que ser su asistente por un día.

Obviamente Rainbow no perdería, ni en sueños sería asistente de alguien, aunque sabiendo de quien se trata es otra cosa, pero aun así no dejaría que Soarin le ganara.

— ¡A que no me alcanzas! — retó Rainbow Dash.

Tras escuchar eso, Soarin acelero el paso, aunque en este caso; es vuelo. La brisa se podía cada vez más y más fría, haciendo que Dash disminuyera la velocidad y dándole la ventaja a Soarin, quien no se había percatado de esto.

— _Que raro, si mal no recuerdo, Rainbow no es tan lenta_ — pensó Soarin para luego voltear hacia atrás — ¡Rainbow!

Dash estaba cayendo inmóvil por el frío, el pegaso aumentó la velocidad considerablemente para poder salvar a Rainbow de una caída un poco dolorosa.

— Te tengo — comentó Soarin — Uuuuhh… estás helada.

— No… es… gracioso — masculló Rainbow Dash con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto.

— Lo siento — se disculpó Soarin — Bueno, tendré que llevarte a casa para que te calientes, estás más fría que el invierno.

— Enserio… si vuelves… a hacer eso… no respondo — advirtió Rainbow Dash quedando inconsciente.

Soarin al ver que Dash había perdido el conocimiento, no pudo evitar contemplarla.

— Si supieras lo linda que te vez dormida — murmuró Soarin pero luego recordó algo muy importante — Oh, no estas dormida, sino inconsciente… aunque es casi lo mismo pero… ah, da igual, te llevare a casa.

 **Muy bien, lectores… y Florwis… en el siguiente capítulo nos espera una escena un poco caliente entre Soarin y Rainbow Dash… si, díganme pervertido y demás, pero ya dije que lo haría así que lo cumpliré, nos leemos luego… Florwis…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nunca pensé que te lo diría pero bueno, lo haré…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me agradas xD**


	10. Chapter 10

Ya en la casa de Rainbow Dash, Soarin acostó a la pegaso en su cama y la cubrió con una manta para que fuera aumentando su temperatura. Al principio pensó en marcharse, pero pensó que sería una grosería de su parte si la dejaba así como si nada, sin avisarle.

— Entrar a la cocina y dejarle algo preparado no me hará daño — se rindió Soarin ante su subconsciente.

Ya tomada la decisión, Soarin se adentra a la cocina para hacer algo y dejárselo a Rainbow Dash para cuando despierte.

Pasados unos largos minutos, Soarin deja salir del horno un pie de manzana. Luego de eso, tomó un vaso de agua para retirarse. Pero ese plan, fue interrumpido inesperadamente.

Rainbow comenzó a despertar con una sensación extraña, una sensación que le aumentó la temperatura rápida e inexplicablemente.

— Que bueno, ya despertaste, te deje un pie en la cocina. Yo por ahora, me tengo que ir a mi casa — decía Soarin pero fue detenido por la pegaso.

— No, no te vayas — pidió Rainbow Dash acercándose poco a poco a Soarin.

— Eh… Rainbow… ¿estás bien? — preguntó Soarin un poco nervioso.

— Si… solo quiero dejarte saber que… — decía Rainbow Dash acortando el espacio entre ambos — Te amo.

Al terminar de decir eso, la pegaso sorprendió a Soarin con un beso en los labios. Este tenía un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas y estaba paralizado, pero luego comenzó a ceder al beso de Rainbow.

Las caricias comenzaron lentamente, así como también los pasos hacia la cama. Rainbow no se limitaba a nada, al llegar a la cama, lo recostó y empezó a bajar con besos estimulantes.

Soarin aún no creía que esto estaba ocurriendo, pero era cierto, Rainbow estaba a punto de convertirse en la primera yegua en pasar la noche con él.

— Rainbow… — murmuró Soarin.

— Shhh… — fue lo que respondió Rainbow Dash para luego seguir.

El pegaso estaba excitado, no lo podía negar, pero las cosas estaban a punto de mejorar. Dash sin perder tiempo, comenzó a lamer el miembro erecto de Soarin, causando que este empezara a endurecerse.

Al paso de unos segundos, la pegaso comenzó a chupar el pene de Soarin, provocándole leves gemidos.

— Ah… Rainbow — murmuraba Soarin entre dientes por la cantidad de placer que sentía en ese momento.

Después de unos pocos minutos, el semen comenzó a salir dentro de la boca de la pegaso. Ambos estaban disfrutando, aunque ambos sabían que las cosas se empezarían a poner más calientes.

Lo siguiente que harían ya era algo que ambos sabían, así que no se mediaron palabras, solamente besos. Después de eso, Rainbow se acostó en la cama mientras que Soarin se preparaba para entrar en Dash.

Al ver la confianza que le brindaba Rainbow, Soarin tomó valor y empezó a penetrarla poco a poco. Una pequeña mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de la pegaso, pero ese dolor se iba convirtiendo en placer mientras el pegaso iba acelerando las embestidas lentamente.

Al superar la fase de dolor, Rainbow comenzó a gemir. Esto excitaba más y más a Soarin, motivándolo a acelerar las embestidas y a entrar más adentro.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sí! — era lo que se escuchaba por parte de una excitada Rainbow Dash.

Mientras más adentro y más rápido, más gemidos dejaba escapar la pegaso, realmente estaba disfrutando el momento.

En cuanto a Soarin, el solo sentía más placer de lo pensado pues Rainbow estaba bastante mojada. Si, ambos la estaban pasando muy bien y no querían que terminara.

Al paso de unos largos minutos, ambos estaban a punto de correrse. Una última mirada entre ambos, fue suficiente para que ambos dejaran escapar los fluidos.

Terminado eso, Rainbow y Soarin caen rendidos en la cama. El cansancio los invadió, quitándoles cualquier tipo de opción. La confianza entre los dos ahora era mucho mayor después de lo que habían vivido, así que se acomodaron en cama y se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, ambos se despiertan y se reciben con un apasionado de beso. Sin dudas, no olvidaron lo que hicieron la noche de ayer.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? — preguntó Soarin retóricamente pues ya sabía la respuesta.

— Mejor que nunca — respondió Rainbow Dash levantándose de la cama.

Indudablemente, las palabras sobraban como parar expresar el estado de Rainbow y Soarin. Extraña la manera de decirse todo, pero fue efectiva.

Mientras tanto en otra parte, Big Macintosh y Shun se encontraban tomando sol mientras que Applejack y Rarity cosechaban tras perder una apuesta contra estos dos sementales.

— La próxima no volveré a confiar en ti, Applejack — se quejó Rarity.

— Oye, te recuerdo que parte de la culpa la tienes tú — se defendió Applejack.

— Oigan, esas manzanas no caerán solas — bromeó Shun haciendo enojar a ambas.

— En la torre — murmuró Big Mac para luego desaparecerse.

— Ja, cobarde. Por eso digo: "mejor solo que mal acompañado" — argumentó Shun para luego desaparecerse también.

— ¡Vengan acá, cobardes! — ordenó una Applejack furiosa.

— ¡Ya verán cuando les haga sus trajes matrimoniales! — exclamó Rarity de la nada.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — preguntó Applejack confundida.

— No lo sé, fue lo que se me vino a la mente — respondió Rarity.

 **En algún lado de Sweet Apple Acress…**

— ¿Estás seguro de que aquí no nos encontrarán? — preguntó Shun dudoso.

— Sip — respondió Big Mac.

— Espero que tengan seguro de vida — se escuchó detrás de ambos sementales.

La cara de horror que se manifestó en Shun y Big Mac daba miedo, pero aun así voltearon hacia atrás esperando lo peor.

— Buenas noches — fue a lo que se limitó decir Rarity.

— Quiero a mi mamá — murmuró Shun.

— Y sip — agregó Big Mac.

Primero un incómodo y horroroso silencio se manifestó, pero luego unos gritos horribles se hicieron presentes.

— ¡AAAAHHHH! — gritaron Shun y Big Mac.

Más tarde ese mismo día, el terrenal y el unicornio se encontraban vendados en el granero, el pequeño "cariño" de Applejack y Rarity no les gustó ni en lo más mínimo.

— Muy bien, muchachos, espero que se recuperen pronto para que vuelvan a sus rutinas diarias — dijo Rarity tratando de aguantar las risas.

— Ja ja ja — rió Shun falsamente activando una de sus mejores técnicas hasta ahora, recuperación instantánea.

Tal cosa requería una enorme cantidad de magia, por lo que casi nunca utilizaba este truco porque se quedaría sin energía vital. Ja, que irónico, absorber energía para recuperar energía.

— Agradezcan que no somos vengativos — se limitó a decir Shun retirándose.

— Y sip — agregó Big Mac.

Desafortunadamente, esto dos no se percataron de que había un agujero delante de ellos. Si, lamentablemente ambos cayeron en dicho agujero, causando que una ira estallara, al igual que una guerra.

— ¡Esto es guerra! — exclamó Shun.

— ¡Y nop! — dijo Big Mac sorpresivamente.

— ¿Pués de qué lado estás? — preguntó Shun.

— Ninguno, simplemente es mejor quedarse aquí sin hacer nada — respondió Big Mac claramente.

— Me ca** en diez — se rindió Shun.

— Modera tu vocabulario — aconsejó Big Mac.

— "Modera tu vocabulario", bahhh, me ca** en todo lo ca**ble — siguió un muy molesto Shun.

* * *

 **Jejeje muy bien, lectores, hasta aquí este capítulo. Lo sé, la escena caliente no fue muy picosa como muchos y yo la esperaba, pero bueno, algo es algo. Aun así, tuve que tomar agua fría para que el dragón no se despertara (algunos saben a qué me refiero) Lo del agua fría es 100% real, lo demuestra la foto que subí en mis redes sociales… en fin, hasta el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos luego.**


	11. Chapter 11

_*****EZR FANFICS*****_

 _ *****Elbronyshun*****_

 _ *****Florwis*** (Pendiente)**_

 _ **Partiéndole el cu** a los envidiosos**_

 _ **Para fortalecer los lazos entre escritores, contactar a través del Facebook personal**_

* * *

Unos días después, ya se había regado casi toda Equestria sabía que Soarin y Rainbow Dash eran novios. De manera rápida ocurrieron las cosas, pero no era algo que importara. La relación de ambos pegasos iban muy bien, quizás demasiado bien como para que sea real. ¿Spitfire planeará una vez más tratar de recuperar a Soarin? Era probable, pero sinceramente nadie la ha visto en días como para sacar esa conclusión.

Lo que si comentaba la mayoría, era que el ahora extrañamente reconocido Shun estaba actuando de manera inusual. Cada vez que le hacían algún tipo de pregunta relacionada con sus amigas, terminaba dando una explicación incoherente y luego se marchaba usando su tele-transportación.

— Spitfire, no tiene caso que sigas tratando de atrapar a esa ardilla — aseguró Shun observando a la pegaso con una mirada llena de seriedad y tranquilidad.

— Algún día tendré que atraparla, y cuando ese día llegue; estaré lista — finalizó Spitfire en tono victorioso mientras descendía lentamente.

Para la mala suerte de Spitfire, cierta pegaso venía a toda velocidad y tropezó con Spitfire, haciendo que esta empezara a caer bruscamente. Shun al percatarse de eso, acudió de inmediato para salvarla, cosa que hizo muy bien.

La pegaso de melena color fuego cayó encima del unicornio, tal y como si se fueran a besar. Pero como ninguno de los dos pensaba en eso, se sonrojaron y sin decir palabra alguna, se separaron antes de que Derpy los viera.

— ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? — preguntó Shun ayudando a la pony cartera a levantarse.

— Es que tengo que entregar la correspondencia real en cinco minutos de los cuales me quedan dos — explicó Derpy — Todo estaba saliendo muy bien, pero un insecto se me metió en el ojo y todo se salió de control. No sé qué salió mal.

— No hay problema, si quieres te puedo llevar — se ofreció Shun.

— ¿Pero cómo? — preguntó Derpy confundida.

— Así — respondió Shun tele-transportándose inesperadamente.

En menos de 5 segundos, ambos ya se encontraban en Canterlot.

— Vaya, eso fue rápido — comentó Derpy.

De pronto, un sonido proveniente del reloj de la pony cartera comenzó a sonar. Esto indicaba que ahora tenía menos tiempo y además aún tenía entregas que hacer.

— Oh no, ahora si perderé mi trabajo — se lamentó Derpy cabizbaja.

Entonces, el unicornio decidió ayudarla pues no sería amable de su parte.

— Oye, no perderás tu trabajo, yo te ayudaré — anunció Shun logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la pony cartera.

— Gracias, muchas gracias — dijo Derpy reiteradas veces.

— No es nada, solo dame la mitad de tus entregas y así terminaremos a tiempo — aseguró Shun.

Ya tomada la decisión, ambos se dividen; Shun se queda en Canterlot mientras que Derpy sigue más allá para hacer las demás entregas.

— Bien, llegó la hora de ver nuevamente a esos guardias que por alguna extraña razón me agradan por algo que hice hace algún tiempo — recordó Shun — Ñeh, a lo mejor estoy alucinando.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es nuestro asustador de hace años — observó uno de los guardias que se estaba acercando.

— No soy tan viejo — comentó Shun fríamente.

— Qué más da, eres el causante de nuestros traumas — acusó el segundo guardia.

— Yo no los deje caer cuando eran solo unos potros que se tragaban sus propios mocos verdes y por alguna razón, gelatinosos — se defendió Shun dando una explicación un poco asquerosa.

— ¡Nooo! — gritaron ambos guardias — ¡Ahora ese monstruo de moco nos querrá comer!

— Supérenlo — murmuró Shun siguiendo camino.

Mientras que el unicornio se dirigía a hacer parte de las entregas de Derpy, las princesas Luna y Celestia se encontraban en medio de algo importante, tan importante que la destrucción del mundo solo sería una interrupción.

— Ni se te ocurra moverte… estarás firmando tu sentencia — advirtió Luna.

— Querida hermanita, ambas somos inmortales — recordó Celestia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— _Cuando me llegue la muerte viviré por siempre_ — se oía una voz cantando algo sin sentido.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — preguntó Luna.

— No, pero si quitas la vista estaré a punto de cantar victoria — respondió Celestia con malicia.

Pero justo cuando iban a continuar, una voz muy rara y fuerte se escuchó en todo el lugar.

— ¡EXPROPIESE! — exclamó Shun inconscientemente haciendo que ambas princesas voltearan repentinamente.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntaron ambas confundidas.

— Ordeno que inmediatamente se expropie este castillo — respondió Shun aun reaccionar.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Está planeando un golpe de estado! — alertó Celestia.

— Y así las quería ver, rogando para que no inicie un ataque — bromeó Shun.

— Celestia fue la única que perdió la cabeza, no yo — corrigió Luna.

— Como sea, les vengo a entregar un paquete… algo especial, por así decirlo — observó Shun usando un hechizo de rayos X para luego acercársele a la princesa de la noche — Creo que este tipo de cosas no son dignas de una princesa, ¿no lo cree?

Tras decir esto último, el unicornio pasó su lengua delicadamente por el oído izquierdo de la princesa Luna, haciendo que esta se sonrojara notablemente y cerrara los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

— Eso no es mío — se defendió Luna aun sonrojada.

— Lo sé, solo quería ver cómo te ponías — susurró Shun haciendo que la princesa se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba — Bien, me tengo que ir, parte del trabajo de Derpy descansa en mis cascos.

Al terminar de decir eso, el unicornio se tele-transportó, dejando a una Luna muy roja y a una Celestia muy confundida.

Mientras tanto, Derpy ya había terminado su parte de entregas, pero estaba nerviosa pues Shun no aparecía y necesitaba saber que había pasado.

— Espero que Shun haya logrado hacer las entregas a tiempo — dijo Derpy para sí misma.

— ¿Me extrañabas? — preguntó Shun apareciendo junto con una hoja de aprobación — Esto te pertenece.

— No puedo creerlo… gracias — agradeció Derpy abrazando muy fuerte al unicornio.

— Es… un gusto… — respondió Shun con dificultad por causa del fuerte abrazo por parte de la pegaso.

— Lo siento, es que con esta aprobación, obtendré un ascenso — explicó Derpy.

— Pues, felicitaciones — fue a lo que se limitó decir Shun.

Más tarde ese mismo día, apareció una pegaso que Soarin no había visto hace muchísimo tiempo, una pegaso que hace tiempo trató por la fuerza hacer que Soarin fuera suyo. Esto no se llevó a cabo ya que muchos amigos de Soarin, incluida Spitfire, pudieron detener a esta obsesionada.

¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué se apareció? Pronto se descubriría el motivo, no importaba cuan malo o cuan descabellado sea, lo importante es saber por qué apareció para así estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

— Bien, supongo que aquí se debe ocultar — observó aquella pegaso cuyo nombre aún permanecía protegido — Ya veremos si Spitfire te salvará de esta, mi Soarin.

Tras literalmente olfatear el aroma de Soarin, esta pegaso logró encontrarlo y para su mala suerte, Rainbow no estaba con él. Algo malo estaba a punto de pasar y esa pegaso era la causante.

— ¡Soarin! — exclamó la pegaso al verlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — dijo Soarin sorprendido — ¡¿Alice?! ¡¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?!

— El poder de mi amor por ti, fue el que me ayudó a encontrarte — respondió Alice como la lunática que es — Y esta vez, no te dejaré ir.

* * *

 **No se enojen, veré que me invento para darle protagonizacion a FlashLight... pero entiendan, no es tan fácil como parece.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes de comenzar este capítulo, quiero agradecer el apoyo que recibo por parte de ustedes, de verdad es algo que me sigue motivando aun estando en los malos momentos… los adoro… en fin, aquí les entrego el capítulo N° 12… Esta semana solo habrá un capítulo (osea este) ya que estoy pensando arduamente para agregar otra situación con la pareja FlasLight, no, no serán escenas calientes… por favor, entiendan que yo mismo me excito con mis propias letras… aunque si me lo piden lo haré… pero igual, sigo pensando arduamente en una parte buena para seguir explotando esta historia y por cierto, gracias por las 1000 visitas una vez más… wiii**

* * *

Después del inesperado encuentro con Alice, Soarin comenzó a buscar ayuda para deshacerse de ella pues no quería que afectara su relación con Dash. Pero muy aparte de eso, también debía impedir que esa lunática lo encontrara, le costaba mucho escapar así que tenía que pensar muy sus movimientos.

El pegaso se estaba desesperando, no encontraba que hacer hasta que pensó en una pony que si lo podía ayudar.

— Pero, ¿yo por qué? — preguntó Twilight.

— Pues, con tu manera de arreglar las cosas de seguro lograrás que se vaya — respondió Shun detrás de la alicornio para luego marcharse.

— Por fis, Twilight — pidió Soarin.

— Bien, veré que puedo hacer, pero no te aseguro nada — accedió Twilight.

Después de eso, la alicornio se fue a buscar a Alice para tratar de convencerla de que Soarin ya no era el de antes, ahora tenía una relación y que no la iba a tirar a la basura por ella. Bueno, obviamente se lo diría de otra manera para intentar no herir sus sentimientos.

Pasaron incontables minutos y Twilight aún no la encontraba, parecía como que si la tierra se la hubiera tragado o algo así.

— ¿Dónde está? — se preguntó Twilight a sí misma.

Pero al terminar de hacerse esa pregunta, increíblemente Alice le pasó por un lado. Tal cosa solo hizo que Sparkle rodara los ojos como diciendo un "¿Enserio?" Bueno, lo importante era que ya la tenía a la vista, ahora debía encararla y decirle sobre la relación de Soarin y Dash.

Mientras tanto, Sweety Belle estaba practicando su magia junto con Shun, quien se había ofrecido a ayudarla pues no tenía nada que hacer y Twilight tenía otros asuntos. Pero como no querían causarle daño a la boutique de Rarity, decidieron marcharse al bosque, y no cualquier bosque, sino el bosque Everfree.

— Supongo que aquí no le haremos daño a nada ni a nadie — observó Sweety Belle.

— Bien, comencemos… solo una cosa más — anunció Shun.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Sweety Belle.

— Tengo dos modos que puedo utilizar contigo en esta práctica: Normal y Avanzado — respondió Shun dándole la elección a Sweety para iniciar la práctica.

— Avanzado — eligió Sweety Belle.

— ¿Segura? — preguntó Shun.

— Sí, he estado practicando bajo la luz de la luna y me ha funcionado muy bien, soy más hábil que antes — explicó Sweety Belle.

— Mmmm, de noche, mi estilo favorito… entiendo tu punto, entonces cuando quieras parar házmelo saber — finalizó Shun poniéndose en pose de ataque.

Al hacer esto, la unicornio hizo lo mismo. Acompañado de eso, una fuerte brisa se manifestó y en lo que esta se detuvo, ambos se desaparecieron rápidamente para luego aparecer en el aire bloqueando puñetazos; uno del otro.

Sweety Belle era bastante hábil, esas prácticas nocturnas de verdad le sirvieron, además, tal cosa también hizo que creciera un poco físicamente y mentalmente, no parecía la misma pequeña Sweety Belle. Ahora, esa unicornio que estaba moviéndose velozmente, era la nueva Sweety Belle.

— _No quería usar esta técnica, pero veo que ya creciste lo suficiente como para defenderte apropiadamente_ — pensó Shun cerrando su ojo izquierdo.

— _¿Qué estará haciendo? —_ se preguntó Sweety Belle en su mente al ver lo que Shun estaba haciendo.

Pasado al menos un minuto, el unicornio abrió su ojo izquierdo con una pequeña sorpresa. Toda el área blanca del ojo la tenía de color negro mientras que la pupila la tenía de color amarillo, bastante extraño a decir verdad ¿Sería esta la nueva técnica que Shun no quería utilizar?

— Sweety, a partir de este momento, tendrás que prestar atención más que nada a mis cascos que a mis ojos, ya entenderás por qué — aseguró Shun.

Al terminar de decir eso, Sweety Belle saltó hacia atrás pues ya había presentido el siguiente movimiento del unicornio.

— Eres buena, pero te falta práctica — dijo Shun apareciendo detrás de Sweety.

— _Algo me dice que esto no terminara rápido_ — fue lo que dijo Sweety Belle en su mente tratando de controlar sus ideas.

Mientras que estos dos continuaban con su práctica, Twilight estaba tratando de convencer a Alice de la relación de Soarin, pero esta no lo aceptaba, por lo que la alicornio ya se estaba quedando sin palabras.

— Entiéndelo, él ya tiene a alguien en su vida — recordó Twilight.

— No, el será mío y de nadie más, eso lo puedo a asegurar — siguió Alice con su terquedad.

— No puedes hablar así de el como si fuera un juguete, tampoco puedes interponerte así como si nada estuviera pasando — a este punto, Twilight se estaba hartando.

— Me importa poco lo que tú y los demás piensen, el será mío a cualquier costo — finalizó Alice para luego alzar vuelo.

— Ay no, me temo que la relación de Rainbow y Soarin está en peligro — murmuró Twilight con preocupación.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Twilight se reunió con Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy para elaborar un plan para poder detener las intenciones de Alice.

— Pero si dices que hará cualquier cosa por él, ¿porque no simplemente hablaste con Soarin y Rainbow Dash? — preguntó Applejack.

— Porque no quiero que Rainbow se altere y piense que Soarin le está siendo infiel — respondió Twilight.

— Claro, nosotras somos sus amigas, tenemos que hacer lo que haga falta para que esa loca desquiciada no afecte la relación de Soarin y Dashie — agregó Pinkie Pie.

— Bien, buena suerte a todas, tenemos mucho por hacer — finalizó Twilight.

En poco tiempo, el plan se inició dividido en dos equipos: Pinkie Pie con Rarity y Fluttershy con Applejack mientras que Twilight se encargaba de avisarles sobre cualquier movimiento de Alice.

En cuanto a esa pegaso, por suerte para las demás, no se había dado cuenta de nada por lo que descuidadamente dejaba su rastro por todos lados. Tal cosa les facilitaba el trabajo a las chicas pues la podrían mantener a margen si intentaba hacer algo.

Por otra parte, Sweety Belle estaba notablemente cansada, Shun hizo que usara gran parte de su magia, quitándole más energía de lo esperado. Sweety no quería admitirlo, pero ya tenía ganas de tirar la toalla. Eso no le molestaría a Shun, pero de alguna manera, quería demostrar que ella si tenía capacidad de enfrentar a alguien como ese unicornio.

Hace unos días atrás, Sweety se empeñó en superar a Shun pues se enteró de lo que había hecho anteriormente en Ponyville y en otros lugares, era hazañas bastante grandiosas, él en verdad era un sujeto fuerte. Twilight fue quien comenzó a hacer que su magia se desenvolviera, valoraba de verdad ese gesto. Pero cierta parte de ella, quería ese tipo de magia que tiene riesgos pero que solo el usuario poseedor de tal magia es el que puede controlarlo, en pocas palabras, cierta parte de ella quería ser así de arriesgada como Shun.

Una locura, pero cuando comenzó a entrenar bajo la luz de la luna, pudo obtener las herramientas necesarias para volverse más fuerte de lo que cualquiera esperaría.

— No… puedo… caer ahora — murmuraba Sweety Belle al borde del cansancio.

El unicornio de la nada apareció en el aire y se comenzó a dirigir hacia ella a toda velocidad, ella como pudo hizo un campo de fuerza con su magia.

Pero de la nada, Shun se detiene de golpe antes de tocar el campo de fuerza. Si, el agotamiento de la pobre Sweety era muy notable, afortunadamente Shun se dio cuenta de esto y procedió a cerrar su ojo izquierdo para después de un minuto volverlo a abrir y revelar su ojo en modo normal.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya estabas cansada? — preguntó Shun.

— Para… demostrarte que… te puedo superar — respondió Sweety Belle para luego caer desmayada.

Ya en el suelo totalmente inconsciente, Shun la observa por un rato, jamás había conocido a alguien que se empeñara en superarlo, hasta el día de hoy.

— Sweety Belle… creo que tú serás quien se quede con toda magia… el día que ya no pueda seguir con vida — aseguró Shun levantando a la joven unicornio para llevarla a la boutique de Rarity y así pueda descansar.

Una vez allá, Shun personalmente la acostó en su cama y la cubrió con una manta y luego salió de la boutique con una leve sonrisa.

— Sweety Belle, tú serás la próxima dueña de mi magia — murmuró Shun para luego tele-transportarse.

* * *

 **Interesante la aparición de Sweety Belle ¿no? Bueno, en algo tenía que dejar este capítulo. Una cosita más, en el siguiente capítulo haré que mi personaje salga menos pues… él no es el protagonista de esta historia, solo es un invitado… bueno, ustedes lo que quieren es FlasLight y SoarinDash, bien, los próximos dos capítulos, estas dos parejas tendrán un capítulo de aventura para ellos solos, claro, también un poco empalagoso y… no, mejor lo dejo así, es mucho spoiler.**

 **Dejaré una encuesta, solo es para saber así que no quiero respuestas negativas:**

 **¿Shun es bueno para esta historia?**

 **#Si**

 **#No**

 **#SiPeroIntentaNoCentrarteEnEl**

 **#DaIgualEstaHistoriaEsGenial**

 **#DejaTuReview**

 **Para que me molesto, nadie lee esto… haré una apuesta, si dejan reviews, hablaré en rimas. Si no dejan reviews, entonces me tomaré tooodo mi tiempo para subir un nuevo capítulo. Obviamente voy a ganar, nadie comenta muajajajajajaja.**

 **Ahí les dejo esa cebolla picadita. BYE BYE.**


	13. Chapter 13

Después de todo lo transcurrido el día de ayer, Twilight decidió alejarse un rato de todo junto con su pareja, Flash. Además de distraerse, también tendría tiempo para pensar en cómo hacer que Alice desista y entienda que Soarin no es para ella.

El lugar de llegada para Twilight y Flash sería Yanhooyer, allí comenzaría la primera actividad que por alguna razón, ambos desconocían. Pero por ahora, aun se encontraban en Ponyville. Por la parte de Flash todo ya estaba listo, la que seguía dando instrucciones era Twilight.

— Y si algo pasa, cualquier cosa, solo avísenme — indicó Twilight.

— Si, si, lo haremos, ahora ve con Flash — dijo Applejack percatándose de todo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar a la princesa.

— ¿Están seguras de que no se me olvida nada más? — preguntó Twilight.

— No, todo está bajo control, querida — respondió Rarity.

— _¡Achuuu!_ — se escuchó más atrás de donde estaban las demás amigas de la alicornio.

— ¿Qué habrá sido eso? — preguntó Fluttershy en voz baja.

— Shhh — se escuchó por parte de Rarity.

— ¿Eh? — reaccionó Twilight.

— Nada, nada, no pasa nada, ve tranquila — respondió Applejack rápidamente llevándola hacia Flash sin que pudiera decir palabra alguna.

En lo que Twilight se fue junto con Flash, Rarity y las demás se acercan hacia un arbusto que estaba allí cerca pues de ahí fue provino ese estornudo.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Applejack.

— ¿Ya se olvidaron de mí? Bueno, era de esperarse, no paso mucho tiempo con ustedes y… ah… ah… ¡Achuuu! — estornudó aquel ser de voz bastante familiar.

— ¿Discord? ¿Qué establos haces aquí? — inquirió Applejack con cierta molestia.

— Pues estoy enfermo, obvio — respondió Discord.

— Muy bonito el momento en que decides aparecerte, y para que lo sepas, yo no cuidaré de ti — aseguró Rarity.

— Yo tampoco — siguió Applejack.

— Y tampoco yo, aún recuerdo cuando rechazaste mi ofrecimiento para cuidarte — agregó Pinkie Pie.

— Ay mi enfermedad, ay mi vida, ay mi inodoro y ipapel — fue lo que dijo Discord.

Sinceramente después de esto, todas quedaron sumamente confundidas, no entendían que era lo que trataba o estaba diciendo el dracónequus.

— Ehhh… ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? — preguntó Applejack.

— Es esta enfermedad que tengo, aparte de causar un resfriado insoportable, también causa que diga cosas incoherentes — explicó Discord — Es por eso que necesito que alguien cuide de mí y de… mí.

— Con nosotras no cuentes, ya caímos una vez así que no lo volveremos a hacer — recalcó Rarity.

— ¿Aún siguen enfadadas por eso? Ya aprendí mi lección… lo que a ustedes les pasa es que nunca me quisieron como amigo — supuso Discord.

— Ya, ya, cálmate, yo cuidaré de ti… y ustedes, deberían ser más amables con el pobre Discord, esta vez nos necesita de verdad — reprendió Fluttershy.

— ¿Es enserio, Fluttershy? ¿Cómo es que le tienes tanta confianza? — preguntó Applejack.

— Porque si quieres que un amigo te diga la verdad todo el tiempo, tienes que confiar en él, poco a poco los frutos de esa amistad saldrán a la luz — respondió Fluttershy sabiamente.

Al terminar de escuchar todo eso, Pinkie Pie estalló con cascadas de lágrimas y se acercó a Discord para darle un abrazo.

— ¡Es cierto! — exclamó Pinkie Pie en llanto.

Mientras Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie fueron las únicas que decidieron ayudar a Discord, Rarity y Applejack se retiraron para terminar con sus labores.

Por la parte de Twilight y Flash, las cosas iban sin novedad, todo era normal por el momento. Al llegar a Yanhooyer, pararon un momento y se dispusieron a comer algo para así continuar luego con el viaje.

— ¿Qué hay en la canasta? — preguntó Twilight.

— Sándwich, bocadillos… hay varias cosas — respondió Flash mirando la canasta por dentro.

Una vez que comenzaron a comer, Flash no pudo soportar levantarse pues sentía que estaba sentado sobre algo que precisamente no era el suelo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Flash observando un objeto parecido a un libro.

— Es un diario — respondió Twilight — Me pregunto de quien será.

Al terminar de comer, ambos comenzaron a leer el diario desde el principio. El aspecto del mismo era bastante deteriorado, algunas páginas estaban borrosas, pero aun así se podía entender que era lo que decía en ese diario:

" _Querido Diario, me siento como una niña haciendo esto, pero es el único método que tengo para desahogarme. Ya no le veo el sentido a la vida, todo me da igual, no sé ni para que existo. Tengo muy pocos amigos y cada uno está ocupado, yo solo estoy encerrada en mi casa porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi vida. Tan solo quiero un poco de atención, sentir que por una vez en la vida alguien se preocupa por mi…"_

Al llegar a ese punto, Twilight comenzó a desarrollar una teoría. Flash solo la miraba atentamente, le gustaba como analizaba las cosas en segundos.

— ¿Alguna pista para saber de quién es o de quién era? — preguntó Flash.

— No, aún necesito saber más — respondió Twilight.

— Haber, adelantemos — sugirió Flash.

" _Dicen que los sueños se cumplen, hoy te escribo diciéndote que es cierto. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que por una vez en la vida quería sentir que alguien se preocupara por mí? Pues se cumplió, hoy un chico se acercó a mí y conversamos largas horas. Me confesó que las veces que no me veía sentía como que si algo malo estuviera pasando, eso me llenó de alegría por dentro. Quedamos en vernos esta noche pues dijo que me iba a dar una sorpresa, estoy tan nerviosa que ya casi no puedo seguir escribiendo… pero algo si puedo asegurar… cuando estoy con él, me siento bien, con ganas de hacer cualquier cosa…"_

— ¿Más pistas? — preguntó Flash.

— Si, pero cada vez más mi teoría se va desarrollando — respondió Twilight — ¿No dice los lugares a los que fue?

— Ehhh… de hecho, en esta página dice que se van a encontrar en una colina — observó Flash.

Twilight sin pensarlo, buscó el nombre de la colina para luego tele-transportarse a ella junto con Flash. Ya estando allí, la lectura continuó.

" _Esta noche fue hermosa, jamás imagine que alguna vez me iba a pasar esto… el chico del cuál hablé, me besó y me confesó su amor por mí. Pasamos un largo pero feliz rato a solas y antes de irnos, dejamos un pequeño recuerdo, tallamos nuestras cutie marks dentro de un corazón en el árbol más grande…"_

Al terminar de leer eso, Flash y Twilight comenzaron a buscar el mencionado árbol y así poder llegar a la siguiente pista.

En lo que encontraron ese árbol, notaron las cutie marks dentro de un corazón. La primera era una pluma y la segunda era un pergamino enrollado con un listón azul.

Luego de pensar unos segundos, Twilight recordó a alguien que tiene ese pergamino como cutie mark, pero aún se sentía insegura.

— ¿Estás segura de que podría ser la alcaldesa de Ponyville? — preguntó Flash confundido.

— Si, pero necesito más pistas para saber si es ella o no — respondió Twilight.

— Bueno, las siguientes páginas solo relatan lo bien que les fue durante unos pocos años, bla bla bla, ¡aquí hay una! — exclamó Flash para luego comenzar a leer nuevamente.

" _Querido Diario, no pensé que te fuera a escribir otra vez, pero veo que sí. El motivo por el cuál te escribo hoy, es porque vengo de un funeral, un funeral que más bien parecía mi funeral… mi novio falleció a causa de una enfermedad incurable, me siento devastada, no quiero seguir viviendo, él lo era todo para mí. Ya no sé qué hacer, me siento sola en el mundo… ¿Por qué no morí yo? ¿Por qué?..."_

— Que mal, espero que no se haya suicidado — murmuró Twilight un poco cabizbaja.

— Nahhh, de seguro está bien — aseguró Flash para luego cambiar la página, solo para encontrarse con algo que no quería — ¡Noooooooooo!

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Qué tal mi gente? ¿Los engañe en el capítulo anterior? Si, un poco, pero la apuesta y la encuesta, aún siguen en pie así que no sean malos y respondan. Si lo hacen, ya saben, les espera el desenlace de este "continuará" Jojojo, Florwis, no hay regalo de navidad para ti…**

 **Shun: Pero aún no estamos en Diciembre.**

 **Yo: ¿Qué?**

 **Continuará…**


	14. Chapter 14

**No digo nada… porque no hay nada que decir**

* * *

 **Previamente…**

— Es un diario — respondió Twilight — Me pregunto de quien será.

" _Querido Diario, me siento como una niña haciendo esto, pero es el único método que tengo para desahogarme. Ya no le veo el sentido a la vida, todo me da igual, no sé ni para que existo. Tengo muy pocos amigos y cada uno está ocupado, yo solo estoy encerrada en mi casa porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi vida. Tan solo quiero un poco de atención, sentir que por una vez en la vida alguien se preocupa por mi…"_

* * *

— ¿Más pistas? — preguntó Flash.

— Si, pero cada vez más mi teoría se va desarrollando — respondió Twilight — ¿No dice los lugares a los que fue?

— Bueno, las siguientes páginas solo relatan lo bien que les fue durante unos pocos años, bla bla bla, ¡aquí hay una! — exclamó Flash para luego comenzar a leer nuevamente.

* * *

" _Querido Diario, no pensé que te fuera a escribir otra vez, pero veo que sí. El motivo por el cuál te escribo hoy, es porque vengo de un funeral, un funeral que más bien parecía mi funeral… mi novio falleció a causa de una enfermedad incurable, me siento devastada, no quiero seguir viviendo, él lo era todo para mí. Ya no sé qué hacer, me siento sola en el mundo… ¿Por qué no morí yo? ¿Por qué?..."_

— Que mal, espero que no se haya suicidado — murmuró Twilight un poco cabizbaja.

— Nahhh, de seguro está bien — aseguró Flash para luego cambiar la página, solo para encontrarse con algo que no quería — ¡Noooooooooo!

* * *

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Twilight al escuchar ese grito por parte de su novio.

— Es… algo… horrible — respondió Flash.

— ¿Si? — continuaba Twilight en suspenso.

— Simplemente es algo… devastador — dramáticamente las cosas no avanzaban por Flash.

— Ya, no seas tan dramático y dime que es — exigió Twilight ya harta de tanto drama.

— Falta… una página — mostró Flash.

La alicornio al observar que en efecto al diario le faltaba una página, entendió el punto de Flash… en cierto modo.

— Bueno, si es un problema, sin esa página no podremos averiguar qué es lo que sigue — aseguró Twilight.

— Nahhh, aquí está, solo que estaba escondida más adelante — anunció Flash felizmente.

— _Ok, suficiente, termino de leer y me voy sin importar nada_ — dijo Twilight en su mente.

— Twily, por favor, ven aquí para poder terminar el diario — pidió Flash con carita de perro.

— Bien — accedió Twilight.

" _Ya ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que el murió, la verdad no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo ahora pero todavía no me siento lista para abandonar este mundo. Hoy me marcharé a un pequeño pueblo llamado "Ponyville", veré como andan las cosas y sino logro hacer algo con mi vida, juro que no seguiré escribiendo porque significará que ya me suicidé…"_

— No, no te suicides, la vida es hermosa — suplicó Flash mientras cambiaba la página.

— Exacto, hablarle a un diario funcionará — comentó Twilight sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Ignorando el mal comentario de Twilight, Flash siguió leyendo para saber qué era lo que seguía:

" _Bueno, como puedes ver sigo con vida pues estoy escribiendo, realmente siento un cambio desde que estoy aquí en Ponyville. Siento como que debo ejercer una importante labor aquí, así que estas serán mis últimas palabras en ti, Diario, gracias por guardar mis profundos secretos. En fin, creo que tendré una buena vida después de todo, te dejaré en Yanhooyer escondido donde nadie te pueda encontrar, solo yo si algún día llego a necesitar de ti nuevamente. Hasta siempre, querido Diario"._

Al terminar de leer eso, Flash soltó unas pocas lágrimas. Twilight no entendía, ¿por qué lloraba si la dueña del diario seguía viva? Sinceramente, leer ese diario fue muy profundo para Flash.

— Ya confirmamos que es el diario de la Alcaldesa, y ella aún sigue viva, deja de llorar — pidió Twilight.

— Es que… fue… una historia triste con un final un poco amargo para este diario — explicó Flash.

— Por favor, cálmate, es solo un diario — recordó Twilight.

— No… no se puede — se negó Flash.

— _Esto me tomará un laaargo rato… me pregunto cómo estarán las chicas_ — se preguntó Twilight en su mente mientras tranquilizaba a Flash.

 **Ponyville…**

— ¡La tengo! — exclamó Pinkie Pie.

— ¡No la sueltes! ¡Es más fuerte que un tren! — dijo Applejack lanzando un soga.

— ¡Applejack! — gritó Rarity pues su fuerza se estaba agotando.

— ¡Ya voy! — aseguró Applejack se lanzaba para amarrar a cierta pegaso.

— ¡Jamás lograrán alejarme de Soarin! ¡Él es mío! — recalcó Alice.

— ¡Fluttershy, dale la señal a Discord! — indicó Applejack mientras terminaba de amarrar a Alice.

Sin perder tiempo, la pony tímida le frota varias plumas a Discord en la nariz. El dracónequus en poco tiempo dejó escapar un gran estornudo que contenía un portal hacia una dimensión desconocida y totalmente inhabitable.

— Se aprovechan de mi nobleza — murmuró Discord sacudiéndose la nariz con un pañuelo que después de ser usado comenzó a volar como si fuera un ave.

En lo que el portal se abrió por completo, las demás empujaron a Alice con fuerza hacia el portal. Hecho eso, la pegaso fue absorbida y como acto seguido, dicho portal se cerró.

— Si, por fin terminamos — murmuró Applejack antes de caer rendida en el suelo al igual que Pinkie y Rarity.

— Bueno, las felicito por lo que acaban de hacer, pero aún tenemos un problema — aseguró Discord.

— Si te refieres… a tu extraña enfermedad… pues, es un problema que tienes tú, no nosotras — corrigió Applejack.

— Chicas… ahm… no es por ser una… aguafiestas, pero se lo debemos a Discord, él nos ayudó a deshacernos de Alice, sería justo que lo ayudáramos a curarse — explicó Fluttershy.

— Yo con gusto lo ayudaré — se ofreció Rarity — Pero antes… tomaré un descanso.

— Yo igual — siguió Pinkie Pie.

Al ver que Rarity y Pinkie no protestaron, la pony obrera no tuvo más opción que acceder.

— Bueno, bueno, está bien… pero yo también tomaré un descanso — se rindió Applejack.

— ¡Sí! Ya verán, amigas, en cuanto me recupere juro que las compensare — aseguró Discord abrazándolas a todas al mismo tiempo — Ah… ah… ¡Achuuu!

Más tarde ese mismo día, Twilight y Flash estaban de regreso en Ponyville. Todo estaba tal y como cuando se habían marchado, era como que si nadie hubiera salido de sus casas.

Por otra parte, Soarin le estaba dando las mil y un explicaciones a Rainbow Dash por lo que había visto más temprano.

Lo que había ocurrido era que antes de que Alice fuese capturada, este pegaso atrapó a Soarin y le plantó un beso en los labios. La escena era bastante convincente, parecía que ambos disfrutaban ese beso, pero en realidad Soarin solo quería escapar.

Y como cereza en el pastel, Rainbow apareció y vio todo. Tras ese mal entendido, Rainbow salió volando furiosa, haciendo que Soarin sacara una fuerza inimaginable para quitarse a Alice de encima.

En lo que Soarin alzó vuelo para alcanzar a Rainbow, Alice iba a perseguirlo, pero por suerte en ese momento Applejack, Fluttershy Pinkie Pie y Rarity junto con Discord aparecieron y la capturaron.

Desde ese momento, Dash sigue furiosa y no quiere saber nada de Soarin, quien seguía suplicando y pidiendo perdón.

— Dashie, por favor, no es lo que crees — repitió Soarin una vez más.

— ¡Te dije que te largaras! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! — exclamó Rainbow Dash para luego salir volando a toda velocidad.

— Dashie — murmuró Soarin descendiendo lentamente y cabizbajo.

* * *

 **Si quieren que continúe, ya saben qué hacer, no se hagan…**

 **#EZR**

 **#Elbronyshun**

 **#NuevaHistoriaComingSoon**

 **#WelcomeToOrion #TheLostConstellation**

 **BYE BYE**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me temo algo… algo… algo que solo sabrán al final de este capítulo… espero que lo disfruten pues una sorpresa no muy agradable los espera al final de esta lectura.**

* * *

Luego de buscar a Rainbow Dash por todos lados y no encontrarla, Soarin se dio por vencido, ya estaba muy cansado. El pegaso se sentía mal, quería demostrar de alguna manera que lo que vio Rainbow no es lo que parecía ser. Una cosa si era segura, iba a necesitar ayuda para poder recuperarla.

En cuanto a las demás, se encontraban cuidando de Discord, quien aún estaba enfermo. Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy se encargaban de darle las medicinas mientras que Rarity y Applejack se encargaban de los antojos del dracónequus, aunque este no hiciera esto a propósito.

— Muchas gracias, amigas, sin duda a este paso me recuperare pronto — aseguró Discord.

— ¿Acaso eso fue sarcasmo? — preguntó Applejack.

— Ay, claro que no, lo digo enserio — respondió Discord.

Minutos después, Twilight aparece con una extraña la planta, la cual según ella, serviría para curar a Discord en poco tiempo.

— Discord, ¿alguna vez has escuchado de la planta "Enfermesus Raresus"? — preguntó Twilight.

— Ehhh… no, primera vez que la escucho — respondió Discord para luego ponerse pensativo.

La alicornio estaba muy cerca de la puerta, extrayendo líquido de esa planta, cuando de la nada la puerta se abrió de golpe, empujando a Twilight hacia Discord y de manera increíble, poniéndolos en una escena algo… romántica.

— Escóndanme, no quiero que Soarin me encuentre — pidió Rainbow Dash cerrando la puerta.

Para la mala suerte de la pegaso, ninguno le prestó atención pues estaban atónitos con otra cosa. Twilight estaba besando a Discord, solo que no era voluntariamente, fue producto de la llegada de Rainbow.

Parecía que nada iba a pasar, pero entonces, Flash apareció abriendo la puerta de la nada con gran fuerza. A penas vio la escena entre Twilight y Discord, decidió decir unas palabras como respuesta a lo que pensaba.

— ¿Cómo pudiste, Twilight? ¡Yo me entregue a ti! ¿Y así es como me pagas? — preguntó Flash dramáticamente.

— Espera, Flash, no es lo que estás pensando — aseguró Twilight acercándose al pegaso.

— ¡No te me acerques! Ya bastante he visto, tú no me quieres, para ti solo soy un juguete que compraste en la juguetería a un precio muy accesible… Twilight Sparkle, esto se ha acabado pues tu corazón me ha fallado — argumentó Flash para luego irse volando a toda velocidad.

— ¡Flash, espera! — gritó Twilight comenzando a perseguirlo.

— ¡Esa puerta debe ser condenada! — exclamó Discord.

— Aja, luego todo el mundo verá que hay aquí dentro, que inteligente eres — dijo Applejack sarcásticamente.

— ¿Alguien más notó Flash que de pronto suena más dramático? — preguntó Rarity.

— Mira quien lo pregunta — masculló Applejack.

Sin más nada que hacer por ahora, se limitaron a seguir cuidando de Discord. Por otra parte, Twilight continuaba persiguiendo a Flash, quien no la escuchaba por lo concentrado que estaba en su mente.

— _No te enojes, no te enojes, no te enojes, enójate pero no te enojes… hasta en mi mente hay bipolaridad_ — pensó Flash.

— ¡Flash, por favor, espera! — pedía Twilight al borde del cansancio.

El pegaso sabía que ella venía detrás de él, pero llego un punto en el que se percató de que Twilight ya no podía más y comenzaba a descender a una gran velocidad.

Flash no dudo y fue a rescatarla antes de que algo malo pasara. Ya estando en el suelo, Twilight se recuperó y comenzó a explicarle todo a Flash.

— Yo estaba detrás de la puerta cuando de pronto se abrió con fuerza y me envió a volar hacia Discord y pues, quedé en una escena algo incómoda — explicó Twilight.

— Twily, no tienes de que preocuparte, sé que no me harías daño de esa manera, solo estaba actuando para ver si de verdad te intereso — confesó Flash.

— ¿Es que acaso aun lo dudas? — preguntó Twilight un poco molesta.

— ¡No, no, no! Claro que no, y ahora, por supuesto que no — respondió Flash.

— Escucha, aun me siento un poco mal y quiero compensarte por el mal entendido — murmuró Twilight con un pequeño sonrojo — Quiero que nos veamos en el castillo, hoy en la noche, no faltes.

— Por favor, dime que no es para un castigo — suplicó Flash.

— Claro que no, pero enserio, no faltes — reiteró Twilight sonrojándose levemente para luego marcharse.

En lo que la alicornio se marchó, Flash comenzó a caminar como si nada, pero después de una cuadra, empezó a saltar y a cantar alocadamente.

Por otra parte, Soarin seguía buscando la manera de recuperar a Rainbow Dash. Solo los pensamientos eran una clara tortura, no quería pensar en la realidad pues sería fulminante. Sin duda alguna, necesitaba ayuda, pero no ayuda ordinaria; ayuda de la que solo un unicornio es capaz de ofrecer.

 **5 Minutos después…**

— No, no, no, no, no, no, no, yo estoy aquí para asuntos reales, no para curar el mal de amores — se quejó Shun.

— Por favor, Shun, solo un ratito chiquito del tamaño de una hormiga — insistió Soarin.

— Si es así no duraremos si quiera diez segundos — murmuró Shun.

— Vamos, hermano, necesito recuperarla y explicarle lo que en realidad pasó — dijo Soarin arrodillándose — ¿Aló aló?

— ¡No… digas esa palabra! — exclamó Shun.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Aló aló? — preguntó Soarin.

— Si, esa — respondió Shun — De acuerdo, te ayudaré, pero con una condición.

— La que sea — aseguró Soarin con una sonrisa.

— Debes venir arrastrando tu trasero por todo el camino — indicó Shun.

— No debí decir eso — murmuró Soarin mientras la sonrisa se le desvanecía.

Ya acordado eso, ambos se dirigen al castillo de la princesa Twilight para elaborar un plan de reconquista, no sería muy difícil pero tampoco sería fácil.

Rainbow Dash ha estado todo el día molesta con Soarin, pero como no ha tenido nada que hacer, se la ha pasado de ciudad en ciudad en busca de algo que le haga olvidar por un momento que tiene un problema con Soarin.

Mientras tanto, con el anteriormente mencionado plan, las cosas iban de mal en peor; las ideas eran pésimas.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿A ninguna se le ha ocurrido una buena idea? — preguntó Shun sorprendido por tan malas ideas por parte de las chicas.

— Lo siento, pero no todos los días estamos pensando en días de conquista — respondió Rarity.

— Bien, bien, lo tengo… tres entradas vip, cinco libros de las aventuras inéditas de Daring Do y por supuesto, el título de Wonderbolt — anunció Shun.

— ¿Y… eso como para qué? — preguntó Applejack.

— Si no funcionan las entradas, los libros garantizarán un final feliz — respondió Shun.

— Todo suena bien, pero eso del título…

— No te preocupes, eso solo será en una circunstancia demasiado extrema — interrumpió Shun.

— Todo parece tan fácil — comentó Twilight.

— Porque es fácil… para los que idearon el plan, no para el que lo va a ejecutar — afirmó Shun.

Ya acordado todo, cada uno tomo sus posiciones. Seguramente se preguntarán donde quedó Discord, pues el quedó escondido, literalmente, esperando a que lo encuentren.

— Jajaja, jamás me encontrarán aquí — aseguró Discord — Ah… ah… ¡Achuuu!

Más tarde ese mismo día, Shun le envió una carta anónima a Rainbow Dash para que se dirigiera a Sugar Cube Corner, lo que no sabía, era que Soarin iba a estar allí. De alguna manera la tendrían que atrapar para que Soarin la pueda conquistar otra vez, sería un poco complicado, pero lo lograrían a cualquier costo.

En lo que Rainbow apareció, se sentó en una de las mesas y ordenó un cupcake. Sin perder tiempo, Shun discretamente utilizó su magia para fabricar unas esposas, impidiéndole a la pegaso poder escapar.

— ¿Pero qué? — murmuró Rainbow Dash.

Entonces, de la nada sale Soarin junto con una alforja, acompañado de un sujeto bastante raro. De alguna manera la parecía familiar, pero de todos modos se veía raro.

— Por favor, Rainbow, no te vayas — pidió Soarin.

— Ja ja ja, que gracioso — contestó Rainbow Dash sarcásticamente.

Un poco confundido, Soarin decide ver bajo de la mesa, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Rainbow estaba esposada, no se podía mover de ahí.

— Ups, lo siento — se disculpó Soarin — Pero, por favor, déjame explicarte todo.

Al terminar de oír las tres últimas palabras, Rainbow suspiró y tomo una decisión muy sorprendente para todos los presentes.

— Soarin, he pensado mucho y… seré justa, dejaré que me expliques — aseguró Rainbow Dash.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntaron Soarin y el "sujeto raro" al unísono.

— Si, así que puedes hablar — respondió Rainbow Dash.

Después de eso, Soarin le comenzó a explicar todo desde el principio hasta el final que ella conocía. Rainbow al terminar de escuchar la explicación se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero Soarin no había notado así que de inmediato acudió al plan B.

— Puedo amortiguar el golpe si aceptas las entradas VIP… oh, oh, los cinco libros de Daring Do que no saldrán hasta dentro de tres años… no, mejor aún, el título de Wonderbolt — ofreció Soarin nervioso esperando la respuesta — Señor, ¿qué opina usted?

Shun no había reaccionado, por lo que Soarin le piso una de las pezuñas lo más fuerte que pudo, causando que sin pensarlo el unicornio respondiera de manera inesperada.

— ¡Si, si, si, con todo eso se la chuparía y me tragaría todo! — reaccionó Shun.

— ¡¿Qué?! — fue lo que se escuchó por parte de Soarin y Rainbow.

Unos cortos segundos después, el unicornio volvió a la realidad y actuó como pudo para salirse de esta situación incómoda.

— ¡Ajajajaja! No me hagan caso, solo soy un tipo extraño el cual nadie conoce, boop — se excusó "el sujeto" tele-transportándose cuando terminó de pronunciar la última palabra.

Dejando de lado esa rara situación, Rainbow decidió responder.

— Soarin, está bien, te perdono… pero esos libros me los das ahora — exigió Rainbow Dash.

— No, no, no… te los daré esta noche — aseguró Soarin.

— Bien, solo espero que lleves lubricante — murmuró Rainbow Dash.

Al terminar de escuchar eso, Soarin se sonrojó a más no poder. Por otra parte, las demás observaron que todo salió como esperaban, pero una cosita no estaba bien del todo.

— Oigan, ¿en dónde está Shun? — preguntó Twilight.

Pero toda esa búsqueda, de pronto fue cancelada por lloriqueos que se escuchaban más atrás de donde estaban.

— Ya, ya — consolaba Applejack.

— No puede ser… que humillación, que humillación, que humillación… humillación — era lo que mascullaba Shun.

La noche de ese mismo día, transcurrió con total normalidad, aunque los involucrados en el plan sabían que esta noche no sería muy normal que digamos.

Al siguiente día, todo el grupo se encontró en un día de campo, al parecer todo salió bien.

— Increíble todo el desastre por el que pasamos — comentó Shun.

— Pero salimos bien y eso es lo que cuenta — agregó Rarity.

— ¿Y ustedes cuatro como la pasaron anoche? — preguntó Shun refiriéndose a Twilight, Flash, Rainbow y Soarin.

A lo cual, estos cuatro se sonrojaron sin darse cuenta. Esto fue notado por todos, por lo que decidieron reírse.

— Bueno, creo que este es mi punto de partida — anunció Shun.

— ¿Ya te vas? — preguntó Rarity.

— Sí, tengo otros asuntos pendientes — respondió Shun.

Ya sin más nada que decir, el unicornio procede a utilizar su modo murciélago para alzar vuelo.

— Rarity, dile a Sweety Belle… que nos veremos pronto — dijo Shun comenzando a volar.

En poco tiempo, Shun comenzó a desaparecerse de la vista de todos, parecía como que si anduviera con prisa.

— Oigan, ¿quién de ustedes se comió mi cupcake especial? — preguntó Twilight pero luego descifró todo — ¡SHUUUN!

El unicornio por muy lejos que estaba, escuchó el grito, por lo que considerablemente aumentó la velocidad y giró hacia otro lado, cosa que todos pudieron ver. Pero Twilight no se iba a quedar así, la alicornio comenzó a perseguirlo a todos lados que iba.

— Parecen hermanos luchando por una galleta — murmuró Applejack.

— Pero aun así, se quieren el uno al otro, al igual que nosotras — agregó Pinkie Pie abrazando a todos.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Estoy aquí encerrado, ya no quiero seguir jugando, sáquenme de aquí — pidió Discord — Ah… ah… ¡Achuuu!

* * *

 **Bien, aquí les suelto la sorpresa… Este fue el capítulo final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren otra historia dejen sus reviews diciendo que historia quieren. No haré votaciones porque no quiero, mejor espero opiniones de terceros, osea ustedes que son mi querido público.**

 **#NuevaHistoriaComingSoon**

 **#ElbronyshunMrLike**

 **#EZRFanficsComandandoEnLaBrea**

 **#EGVSMLP**

 **#2016FullHistoriasLugiRecords**

 **#Yolo**

 **#ByeBye**

 **Leer esto tiene un valor de 10.000 $**


End file.
